Could He Love Me? (Rewrite)
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: She was the outcast, she was the freak, but what she wasn't, was weak. Having survived an attempt on her life, trust was something she had trouble giving to anyone but her twin sister, Kagome, and her family. But after being thrown 500 yrs in the past, the curtain that hid the truth will be lifted. Only for there to be another veil, hiding even more secrets…
1. Author's Note

So, some of you have probably noticed that I took down "Could He Love Me?" Don't panic, it will be back up eventually. I was just so sick of looking back and seeing all of my mistakes. I am going to be putting the chapters back up AFTER I get them edited and rewritten. you know, adding a bit more, tweaking what I had, taking it away, all that stuff. I don't know when I will be done, my family is in the middle of moving, and next school year I am going to be a Senior, so I'm going to be busy with a bunch of life choices. So no complaining. I love to write, and if I could that's what I would do everyday, but the world is not perfect. I'll be back with an edited chapter soon (hopefully), okay?

Bye!


	2. Down the Well

:Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything other than Yuzuki and my own little twists to the plot.

Chapter One

 _ **Down the Well**_

"Yuzuki! Come on! We're late for school!" Kagome yelled barging into Yuzuki's room. The girl she was trying to wake was sprawled out on the bed. If someone else were to see, they might think she had been caught in a blanket knot. When Yuzuki did not stir, Kagome sighed and walked over to the bed and gripped the blanket. With one pull and a grunt of effort, the petite girl was able to rid Yuzuki of her blanket.

Tossing the blanket to the floor, she said, "Come on, Yuzuki! I know you don't pay attention in school but you need to at least go."

A low groan was heard from the girl on the bed, "Fine." Shifting so she could get up, she looked at her little sister and huffed when she saw Kagome giggle. Her hair must have been all messy again, like every morning. She tended to roll around in her sleep a lot when she didn't have anything to hold onto.

Kagome nodded in approval and smiled a little. Her sister would keep her word, no questions. Too bad she wasn't a morning person. "Meet us downstairs in ten minutes," she said as she walked back to the door, her sister watching her blankly. Turning back to her, Kagome said, "Oh, and mom made those bacon and ham omelets you love so much. If you hurry you can get some before Sota eats it all."

That said, she quickly shut the door behind her, leaving her twin to ponder what she had just said. It took a minute for her tired mind to work over before she jumped off the bed and over to her closet.

She quickly grabbed one of her black tank tops and comfortable fitting blue jeans before slipping them on in a hurry, almost breaking a lamp in the process. Then she grabbed her brush and ripped through her hair. Thanks to the hundreds of times she has done this, she felt no pain. And, thanks to the anti-damage shampoo her sister got them, she didn't get any split ends. Once her hair was brushed, she grabbed a band and put her hair up into her usual ponytail. She then grabbed her school bag and bolted down the hall and down the stairs.

"Mom!" she called when she got to the dining room and kitchen area, "You saved one of those for me right?" Her tone was hopeful and a little pleading. She hardly ever got bacon and ham omelets, maybe only three times a month, so she was hoping her sister was telling the truth and not just telling her to get her out of bed.

Her mother smiled and placed a plate on the table, "Of course, I know how much you enjoy them."

Yuzuki sat down with a huge smile plastered to her face. "Thanks mom!"

The family ate their breakfast normally like any other morning; Kagome talking about school, her mother was giving her advice, her grandfather telling a story or two about an old Japanese legend, Yuzuki putting in a word every now and then, Sota listening in and asking questions. It was just a normal morning.

Once she was done eating, Yuzuki got up, and went outside to wait for Kagome. Sota had gone out a little earlier to find Buyo, the cat, and feed him. Swinging her bag onto her back and her black flats on her feet, she stood by the door and waited.

After about ten minutes, Kagome came out and they began walking to find their little brother. As they walked, Kagome noticed the handle of Yuzuki's katana poking out of the top of her bag. "Yuzuki, you don't need to bring that. Remember what happened last time?"

Yuzuki shrugged, "So? A week in detention is nothing. Besides, I have the feeling I'm gonna need it."

The younger twin rolled her eyes, "It's just school, Yuzuki."

The older twin grunted and said nothing more about it. It wasn't really something she wanted to talk about. She loved her sister to death, of course not literally, but she had to wonder why they were a bit different. Well, a lot different. Kagome was nice and sweet, only rarely upset. Yuzuki, on the other hand, was more hard and firm until broken down. She rarely showed kindness to others outside of family. Though she had to remember, Kagome and herself have had odd childhoods.

When the elder twin noticed her little brother in the shrine, she ran to him. She reached out and snagged the back of his collar with her hand, "Sota, you're not supposed to play in here, ya know."

Sota flinched at the tone of disapproval he got from his sister. He respected her and loved her, and she hardly ever was upset with him. He pointed into the shrine and spoke, "But, Buyo, he's in the well house."

Yuzuki peered behind her little brother and into the well house. A chill ran down her spine. She could tell something was off about this. It was a lingering feeling that sunk to the bottom of her stomach. Logically, this was just the same old creepy building that she and Kagome used to joke about being haunted.

"What's the problem?" Kagome asked them. Since Yuzuki had decided to run up to him, Kagome decided to walk.

Yuzuki let go of her baby brother and crossed her arms. "Apparently, Buyo is in here somewhere." She simply looked into the well house to tell where _here_ was.

Knowing how Sota was too big of a chicken, and Yuzuki wasn't going to do it, Kagome sighed, "I'll go get him." She slowly walked down the stairs, as if something was going to jump out at her at any minute. Yuzuki watched her walk down the stairs and she heard them creak with each of her twin's steps. Though, there was a creaking noise that was different than that of the stairs. She shrugged it off, thinking that it was just her imagination. "Found him! It wasn't hard at all, Sota."

Sota pouted a little, "Hey, don't make fun of me!"

"She wasn't."

"I wasn't."

The sisters said at the same time. They chuckled a little before Yuzuki said, "Well, I think we should go now."

"Is Yuzuki scared?" Sota joked around teasingly.

Before she could snap out a response to her brother, she spotted the well cover crack, and then shatter. Six long feminine arms reached out of the well and all grabbed hold of Kagome, pulling her back. Her eyes went wide, and a scream tried forcing itself out, but Kagome was in too much shock to do so.

"Kagome!" Yuzuki yelled after her before dashing into the well after her sister and whatever had pulled her in. She had never seen anything like that thing in her life! A lady with six arms! What the hell? She had expected to reach the bottom of the well rather quickly. It couldn't be that deep, right? Well she was wrong apparently. She fell for a good ten seconds, and the freakiest part of it all, was along the way there was a bright lavender light that seemed to envelope her.

She landed softly at the bottom. This was just another thing that was baffling. After falling for that long, how did she not break her legs? Yuzuki was by far no expert in physics, but she knew enough to know the higher you fall the more force on impact. It was just logical. Seriously, why take a class in school that was just common sense over and over?

When she landed Kagome was right next to her. "Kagome! Are you alright? What happened?" Worry was evident on the elder twins face, and in her voice. Her hands clasped Kagome's shoulders and gave her a small shake. She could tell her sister was shaken over what had happened, and she didn't want it to get worse.

Kagome's brown eyes were wide as she looked up at her sister. "Yeah," she said quietly. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the events that just happened in the past few minutes.

Yuzuki let out a sigh. There was no use forcing her to talk. She had tried that before and it never ended well, so she would wait for Kagome to tell her on her own. At the moment, they had to get out of the well. Yuzuki stood and held out her hand to her, "Come on, we should get out of here." After a moment, Kagome took her sister's hand and began climbing out of the well. Yuzuki pushed Kagome up first before climbing out after her. On her way up, she could see vines growing. She had to be in a dream, it was just one weird thing after another. Maybe she should just go to sleep and it would be all gone when she woke up.

When the two girls got out of the well and looked around them, they were both stunned into silence. They were nowhere near the shine at all. They were in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by trees on all sides, and the grass was freely growing. It was like they were in a wildlife preserve.

"Yuzuki..." Kagome meant it as a question. She was lost for words and confused didn't even begin to cover it.

The older twin shook her head, "I have no clue…"

After a few minutes of staring out at the scenery, Kagome perked up. "The old tree," Kagome shouted before taking off at a sprint toward it.

It took Yuzuki off guard and she stumbled to catch up, "Hey! Kagome!"

When Kagome came to a sudden stop it didn't take long for her to figure out why. A boy, no older than fifteen was up against the tree wearing a red haori. Even stranger, he had silver hair and dog ears. The two girls slowly moved closer and closer to him, both curious and fascinated. Was he sleeping? The two tried to talk to him, but he didn't respond. When they saw the arrow in his chest they panicked a bit, but when he felt warm instead of cold and clammy they dismissed it. Kagome was the first to reach out and touch his ears. Yuzuki did it quickly after her.

An arrow hit the tree next to them with a solid _thunk_ , making the two girls jump back and turn. "What do you there?" a man shouted, "This land is forbidden! Be you both strangers?"

"What are they talking about?" Kagome asked out of the corner of her mouth to Yuzuki.

The older twin looked back at the boy they found and back at the men. "I think we stumbled on a reenactment or cosplay or something."

A hand clamped over her mouth, it was dirty and she just wanted to flip the guy over, but she had a feeling that wouldn't be wise since there were still arrows aimed at them. A man also had Kagome, but wasn't hurting her. They might as well see what the hell was going on here. Yuzuki and Kagome's bags were taken from them both and looked through as they had others tie their hands behind their backs. Some of them were looking at Yuzuki weird, as if they didn't know what to think of her. It had to be her eyes. One was a natural dark brown; the other was a bright amber color. Most people that met her just assumed that she liked to wear a colored contact. She couldn't help that she was born with it.

We walked for maybe fifteen minutes before we were in a small village, a village with huts instead of buildings. This day just continued to get weirder and weirder for the two girls.

"You didn't have to tie us up ya know!" Yuzuki yelled at them when they tied up their ankles and made them sit so everyone could see them.

The men left them on the ground to wait for something. Kagome leaned over to whisper in Yuzuki's ear, "Yuzuki, this looks like the Sengoku Period...but that was five-hundred years ago!"

"Well, you would know better than me. You know I really pay attention in school."

Before Kagome could reply, a man in the crowd or behind the crowd shouted, "Make way! Make way! Lady Kaede, the priestess is coming!"

An old woman of at least sixty years walked forward through the crowd of people that split to make room for her. She wore a long white haori and red hakama. Another thing that was odd, she walked with a long bow almost as tall as herself. Even more of a catching feature was the eye patch on her right eye. "Who are you? Why where you in the forest of Inuyasha?" Her visible eye was hard and untrusting, but after a few seconds of looking at the two, her gaze settled on the Kagome. She got down and looked into the young girls eyes and grasped her chin, "Let me see your face."

"Hey, don't try anything, crone." Yuzuki warned her.

"You're her image though, my elder sister, Kikyo." The both of them shared a glance before looking back at the elder with obvious confusion on their faces. She quickly had them untied and given their things back. As they walked through the village to the woman's hut, people stopped and stared at them in wonder and awe.

When they were all settled around the cooking fire in the woman's hut, the older woman began to speak, "Kikyo was the village priestess and its protectress. That was over fifty years ago. She died when I was but a child."

"And you're saying we look like her?" Yuzuki questioned skeptically. This lady must have some kind of problem.

"Yes, but Kagome does more so than you. Your eye is defiantly not my sisters."

Silence falls over them until Kagome breaks it, "I...uh...I don't suppose we're in Tokyo anymore?" She could feel Yuzuki roll her eyes. Of course they were not. No way was this place even close to Tokyo.

"I've never heard the name. Is that the land of your birth?" The name was alien to her, but if Tokyo was where they were born, it must be far away.

"Guess so, I was just thinking maybe we should head back." She says kindly. The elder woman was surprised about how different there personalities where, Kagome was kindhearted and pure. While Yuzuki on the other hand was serious and just a tad bit rude, but that seemed to be covering up a more soft side to her.

Yuzuki thought about how they would get back. If she knew how they had gotten there in the first place it would be a lot easier. Her previous hypothesis about all this being cosplay was slowly dying. You would think after this long, they would at least tell them that this was all just for show.

She had been so lost in her own thoughts, that the full grown horse being thrown through the wall and onto the ground in front of them, made her jump to her feet in panic. Kagome screamed, while Yuzuki went for her katana. When the three women got outside, they were able to see the same demon that pulled Kagome down the well destroying the village.

When it spotted the small group the centipede demon said loudly, "Give me the Jewel of Four Souls."

Both girls were utterly confused an still in a bit of shock at what they were seeing. The priestess behind them was probably the most shocked she had ever been. "The-the Jewel? You have the Jewel?!" She looked between the two girls.

Yuzuki was trying to think of what to do while Kagome turned, "I-I'm not sure! But, unless I led it away everyone will..." Yuzuki heard her and looked over at her sister. They both knew that unless they did something this demon would continue to kill until everyone was dead and everything was destroyed.

The priestess spoke, "If we can lure it to the dry old well we might be able to trap it."

The memory of the twins sparked and they both said aloud, "Dry old well?!"

She nodded, "In Inuyasha's forest."

Yuzuki was the first to ask, "Where's the forest?" A part of her had a hunch it was that same well they came out of when they got here.

"East, toward-"

Kagome cut her off, "Toward that light?! Okay!"

With that said, the two of them took off at a fast sprint and made their way toward the light, the centipede not far behind. It screamed for them to hand over the jewel, over and over as they continued to run. Yuzuki slowly started to get a head of Kagome, which was odd. Up until then, Kagome had always been the faster one between them when it came to running. So she didn't get too far being, she gripped her sisters wrist to hurry her along. She gave a small peek behind her and her eyes went wide, "Get down!" Yuzuki pushed Kagome to the ground as the demon attacked them, but fortunately they moved fast enough so that neither of them were harmed.

"Why toy with second raters like mistress centipede?" The two girls lifted their heads, not expecting to hear the male voice. They both saw the boy from before, he was talking! "Destroy her with a single blast Kikyo after all you did it to me." His gaze was directed at Kagome, though it was plain to see that he was a bit surprised that they looked so much a like.

Yuzuki's temper started to flair. She got up and marched right up to him, poking him in the chest, "I am sick and tired of people saying that we look like this Kikyo person! Neither one of us is Kikyo!" She jabbed her finger to herself, "Yuzuki!" Then to her sister, "Kagome!"

The boy looked at them both with an unreadable expression on his face. The ears on his head twitched, "She's coming."

Faster than they anticipated, the demon came down from the tree above and tried to grab Kagome! "Kagome!" Yuzuki yelled before unsheathing her katana and slicing off one of it's arms. She had done it so fast that she herself was instantly surprised and shocked. She had done it without even thinking about it. As if it was instinctual.

The centipede demon growled, "You!" It used the long insect part of it's body to slam her against the tree. Yuzuki slumped a bit against the tree, not unconscious but her vision was blurry. It surprised her that she was still awake from how hard her head hit the tree. Her head would hurt for days from this. "I'll get you after I devour the other one, Shikon Jewel and all!"

Yuzuki's head shot up, "Kagome!" She attempted to get up, but she fell back from a sudden wave of dizziness. She must have hit the tree even harder than she thought. She looked up to see Kagome put her hand out to the charging demon, and a flash of light erupted from it. The demon's arms flying. The dizziness passed shortly after that and she made a run for her sister, seeing the demon make another attack. But, she was too late. The now armless demon bit into Kagome's side, flinging her into the air and ripping a chunk from her waist. "Kagome!" Yuzuki screamed frantically in panic. Adrenaline pumping through her veins Yuzuki ran forward and grabbed her sister before she hit the ground.

As Kagome tried to recover from the shock, Yuzuki spotted a round pink glowing Jewel. Was this what everyone was talking about here? How was it inside of Kagome? The Jewel seemed to call out to her, and Yuzuki began to reach out for it, but was stopped by the boy yelling at her, "That Jewel is mine!"

Kagome looked up from her sister's shoulder. "What?" she asked in a confused daze.

"Give it to me!" he commanded.

Before the girls had a chance to do anything, they were pulled into the tree by the centipede's insect body coiling around them. The demon came down and held herself in the air right in front of the three confined to the tree. Her dark eyes latched onto Inuyasha and she laughed darkly, "Inuyasha who seeks the Shikon Jewel. I have heard of a half-demon by such a name. At last we meet."

The girls who fruitlessly struggled to try and break free stopped and took in her words. A half-demon. Was that what he was?

Inuyasha glared at her, "Don't insult me Mistress Centipede. If I'd wanted, our meeting would have been very short, and your last."

Kagome was beginning to get sick of all the talking, "Hey! You talk pretty big. But can you actually do anything? Except talk?!"

"Yeah. You too are meeting right now, so make it short like you say it would be!" Yuzuki snapped to him.

"You cannot move, can you, demon boy? That's quite a spell you're under. All you can do now...is watch!" The demon said as she lowered herself and took the Jewel into her mouth with her tongue, swallowing it.

"No! It's mine!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"N-No, her arms!" Kagome said in shocked surprised at what she was seeing. Her arms all either grew back, or reattached to her body. Everything in her mind was screaming that this was impossible!

The demon's body began to change color and began to look even less human than before. "Such power! Such Joy!" She yelled in sick pleasure. The grip on Kagome tightens, but she sees the portion keeping Yuzuki down lets her go. Chilling fear gripped her heart as the demon said, "I'll start with you for cutting off my arm!"

"Yuzuki!" Kagome screamed, seeing the demon rush at her sister who held her sword in front of her, evident fear in her eyes.

The boys voice pulled her from the scene before here, "Hey, this arrow, can you pull it out?"

With no hesitation, Kagome reaches up to try and get a hold of the arrow embedded in the boys chest. She stopped abruptly when the piercing scream of her sister reached her ears. Her head turned, seeing Yuzuki had been bitten in the shoulder and was now slumping on the ground. The demon preparing to take another attack. Not wasting anymore time, Kagome reaches up and grips the arrow, pulling it out from the boy's chest.

The arrow turned to dust in her hand before Inuyasha effortlessly breaks free from the tree and the demon. Kagome hardly pays attention to him or the still agitated demon as she ran to her sister. Yuzuki lay on the ground, face twisted in a grimace of pain as blood seeped from her wounded shoulder. Tears came to her eyes. Why did this happen?

Inuyasha cracked his knuckle as the demon charged him. With one powerful attack from him, the demon fell to pieces around them all.

Kagome looked up at him in awe, she had no idea he was so powerful. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a piece of the monster's flesh glowing. She walked over to it and examined it a bit before carefully picking up the round object that was glowing within the flesh. It was disgusting, no doubt, but she had to know what was glowing. A round glowing Jewel sat in the palm of her hand. So, this was the thing everyone was after and wanted. And it was within her all this time?

Breaking her from her thoughts, Inuyasha stepped forward. He cracked his knuckles and said, "Be a good girl and hand if over. Unless you want to feel the caress of my claws."

Kagome held the Jewel to her chest, "What?"

* * *

 _AN - Hello everyone. I hope you liked the first edited chapter of "Could He Love Me?" It took me longer than I thought it would to get out. Lots of stuff has been going on for me._

 _Well, tell me what you guys think! I'd love to know. :)_


	3. The Shattered Jewel

:Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything other than Yuzuki and my own little twists to the plot.

Chapter Two

 ** _The Shattered Jewel_**

* * *

"I'll make this simple. If you want to live give me the Jewel!" Inuyasha commanded. His amber eyes glared down at Kagome as he cracked his knuckles, getting ready to attack her and get himself the Jewel.

Before he could make a move, a voice called everyone's attention, "You won't touch a single hair on her head." All heads snap to the voice behind them. There stood Yuzuki. She was panting and using her sword as a crutch, her free hand was holding her injured shoulder. Her white coat was now almost completely red from her own blood. Ever since the twins were little Yuzuki had been the one to protect Kagome, she wasn't going to stop now.

Inuyasha scoffed, "And what are you going to do about it? You think I'll be gentle when she has the same scent as the woman who killed me?" He yelled and lunged forward, swiping his claws toward Kagome in an attempt to sever her head from her body. Kagome was able to jump out of the way of the hit and only got hit by the debris. She ran behind a tree to get away from another attack, but before Inuyasha could get to her he was punched in the face, knocking him back onto the ground. He got up and rubbed his jaw as he looked at who had hit him. When he saw the older twin glaring down at him he yelled, "What the hell are you? A normal human should be dead from the beating you took!" He couldn't wrap his head around how she could still be alive. He could smell the fresh blood, evidence that she was still bleeding.

"I'm her sister and you just managed to piss me off." The pain from her shoulder was intense, but she let the adrenaline and the anger take over as she lunged forward to attack Inuyasha. There was no way she was going to let him get away with trying to kill her baby sister.

Kagome watched as the two fought. She could tell Yuzuki was becoming weaker and weaker as time went on. Something needed to happen fast or she might not have a sister anymore... Just as soon as the thought entered her mind she pushed it away. Yuzuki had been in bad situations before and made it through, she could make it through this one.

Her concentration on the fight was broken as Kaede and a few villagers came up next to her. She quickly took in the situation and pulled a ring of dark read beads from her sleeve. Kagome could hear her mutter a few words under her breath before the woman threw the beads out into the fight. She was surprised when they were thrown perfectly over Inuyasha's head. The young man looked down for an instant, confused by the beads. Kaede quickly turned to Kagome and said urgently, "Kagome, utter a subduing spell!"

The younger twin's eyes went wide, "A sub-wha?" She had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

As she fought, Yuzuki couldn't resist the urge to look over at Kagome and Kaede. What were they doing? In the instant Yuzuki looked away from the fight, Inuyasha took the advantage and knocked the blade form Yuzuki's hands. The girl gasped and knew she had royally screwed up. When she saw the claws nearing her upper chest and neck she closed her eyes, too weak to try and move out of the way. She was at her limit.

"Sit!"

No sooner after the word was screamed, the beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow. He was then pulled to the ground. All he could do was stare out into space in utter shock. He sat up and tried to lift the beads from his neck and screamed, "What in the seven hell's?"

Kaede walked forward calmly, knowing Inuyasha was no longer a threat to her. "Spare your strength Inuyasha, not all your strength will lift those prayer beads from your neck."

Inuyasha looked at her and growled. How dare she! "You withered crone!" He jumped up and swiped his claws at the old priestess.

Kagome noticed this and yelled, "Sit!" Once again Inuyasha dropped to the ground. Now that Inuyasha seemed taken care of, Kagome rushed over to Yuzuki who was still standing there. She swayed from side to side slightly on her feet as she stared at her sister blankly. Kagome grew even more worried when she noticed just how pale Yuzuki was. "Y-Yuzuki?" She received no response, instead her sister's eyes rolled back into her skull as she fell forward. Kagome let out a gasp and caught her sister before she hit the ground. As Kaede and the villagers rushed over to help Kagome could feel the moist blood that had soaked into her sister's clothing. Her eyes grew wide and she began to shake as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked so small and weak.

Kaede placed a hand on the young girls shoulder, "She will be alright, child." She turned to the villagers, "Take her back to the village, we must treat her wounds immediately."

There were several nods and sounds of agreement, but Kagome was numb to it all. She felt them lift her sister away from her and she wanted to stop them, but she knew it was better for her to go with them. If only they were in their own time. They didn't have the technology here to treat her.

Inuyasha sat a short distance away and watched them carry off the girl as quickly as they could and trying to be gentle. He scoffed, if she was really a human she would be dead by now. Even after the humans had all left him there alone, he was still pondering what the hell she could be. After at least fifteen minutes of thinking it over he growled in annoyance and stood to walk back to the village.

By the time he got to the hut Kaede was now staying in, Yuzuki was laying down with the injuries already treated. Kagome looked up to see him walk in, but the continued to watch her sister. Her shirt was pulled up on the side exposing her own wound. The man's eyes wandered from one twin to the other as he took a seat against the wall on the floor away from them. How could they be twins? They might look alike, but Yuzuki was definitely not human. He could tell.

As Kaede turned to treat Kagome's wound, the girl asked, "Is Yuzuki going to be okay?" There was a small shake to her voice, as if she feared the answer, and she did.

Kaede nodded, "She will be fine, she lost enough blood to die twice, and she was hit against that tree hard enough to break bones. She is a tough girl. But what a place we're left in, now that the Shikon Jewel has appeared again in this world."

Kagome nodded and silence fell over the three conscious people in the hut. Finally, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked out of curiosity, "Why do you want the Jewel?" She rolled the Jewel around in her hand a bit before continuing, "You're strong, why do you need more power?"

"He's only half a demon." Kaede told her.

In a fit of agitation and annoyance, Inuyasha smashed his fist to the floor, shattering the wooden floor where his fist had landed. He glared up at the old woman, fed up, "Old hag, you've been acting awfully familiar sense we met! Do you think you know me?"

Kaede didn't flinch back at all, she only looked at the young man before her and said, "Then you really don't know? You don't know Kaede. The little sister of the woman who enchanted you?"

Recognition filled Inuyasha's features for a moment before twisting into something similar to disappointment, "Kaede? You where that little whelp? If you're her then Kikyo must be even more withered then you. What a bore you mortals are."

The old woman looked down a bit forlorn, "My elder sister is dead. The same day she put the spell on you."

Inuyasha looked at her in a bit of shock. But how? What had happened that day to cause her to die?

Before Inuyasha could say anything in response a low groan filled the room. They didn't even have to look to see that Yuzuki had made the noise. Kagome was instantly at her sister's side and took her hand in her own.

Yuzuki turned her head from side to side a few times before cracking her eyes open a bit. Her hand squeezed her little sister's as she took in her new surroundings. Kagome was the first thing she saw was Kagome, holding her hand and looking down at her with relief filled eyes. Behind her she could see Kaede and a bit further away was Inuyasha. She could feel the bandages around her shoulder and noticed that her jacket was gone. A bit of disappointment entered her features before she attempted to sit up, being helped by Kagome. Mismatched eyes glared at the doggy-eared boy, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Inuyasha glared right back at her as he said, "I'll tell you if you tell me what the hell you are."

The confusion was evident on her face, as was her aggravation, "What do you mean? I'm human, just like Kagome, we are twins so it wouldn't make any sense if I was anything different."

The half-demon had to admit that made sense, but he knew she couldn't be completely human. Before he could say a word, Kaede began, "Yes you are sisters, but the injuries you sustained would have killed you were you human."

A cold glare was turned to the elderly woman, "Well what am I then?" The harshness was slowly starting to go away as Yuzuki began to feel confused and a bit fearful at what they were saying. Though she wouldn't let her fear show through. Just what the hell was she though?

Kaede closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts for a moment. She had a feeling these two wouldn't take what she had to say easily. "There is the matter of reincarnation."

Yuzuki looked at her sister, and her sister looked at her as she said, "So you're saying that one of us," she pointed her finger from herself to Kagome several times for emphasis, "is the reincarnation of your sister?"

The priestess nodded, "Yes, you both look like her, but you are twins so that is only natural. Kagome has mystical abilities and the fact that the Jewel was hidden in her body all lead me to believe that she was meant to protect the Jewel. Just as my elder sister was meant to."

Yuzuki studied the woman, curious and a bit scared about what she would say, "Alright, but what about me?"

Kaede looked into the girl's golden eye, "You, Yuzuki, seem to have a demonic energy hidden within you. Since you have learned about it since coming here I suspect that coming to this world has awakened this power enough to where it affects not just your appearance."

The half demon nodded a bit and added, "And you smell like a demon and a human. It's not a half-demon scent though." He had noticed the scent right away when he had seen the girl, but didn't think anything of it until now.

The older sister blinked a few times in disbelief, "So, I'm part demon?"

Kaede nodded, "In a sense, yes."

She couldn't believe it. All she could do was turn to Kagome, pat her arm to let her sister know she was fine, and lay back down. Just that morning the two girls had been perfectly fine in their own time and now they were five hundred years in the past. Not to mention there were demons! And Yuzuki happened to be one! As she fell into a restless sleep, all she could think about was how crazy her life had just become.

Two days later Yuzuki was healed enough to move around without much pain and could once again walk around. Both twins knew that the speed she had healed was inhuman. It just further secured the fact that Yuzuki was not entirely human. Yuzuki prayed silently that once they were back home everything would go back to the way it was before. Yuzuki didn't want what was happening to her to happen.

The two girls had sneaked out of Kaede's care and were now on their way back to the well. It was the only thing they could think about that would take them home. As the two walked through the forest, they talked about home. How their mother must be worried sick, not to mention Sota who had been there to see them go down the well. Then there was their Grandfather. Both twins could see him dancing outside the well house to appease some spirit to let them free. The thought made the two girls laugh, distracting them from the danger that approached in the bushes.

Suddenly two sets of arms reached out and grabbed them both. One hand was over their mouths and the other around their waists. The first thing the two could register other than the touch of the men, was their smell. They smelled as if they had not taken a bath in weeks, and it made the girls want to throw up all over the ground they stood upon.

The two men held onto the girls as they dragged them through the forest. The man holding Yuzuki was having more trouble than the man holding Kagome. Even though her shoulder was still injured, she could still put up a pretty good fight. When they reached an old hut in a small clearing a third man ran over and helped restrain Yuzuki. The two holding her cursed. They didn't know how a girl could be so strong.

Kagome and Yuzuki were taken inside where they were ruffly thrown to the ground, held down so they couldn't run. The man holding Kagome looked up at a large man sitting in a grand chair. He was surrounded by servants, and was drinking heavily. He bowed his head and spoke, "We brought the foreign vixen's as you commanded master!"

One of the men holding Yuzuki down looked at the two of them and sneered, "And a right foolish garb their folk warped them in!"

Yuzuki yelled, "Who the hell are you people?" She continued to struggle as much as she could from under the two men. Yuzuki was already worried about this situation, and now it was really starting to piss her off too.

"The Jewel." All heads turned to the leader of the bandits. Kagome noticed his words were slurred together, and something told her it wasn't because of the sake. Something was off about this guy. "Give me the Jewel." The large man stepped forward and grabbed Kagome by the collar and snapped the Jewel from around her neck in the process. Once he had what he wanted he dropped Kagome and just looked at the Jewel, laughing. The man turned to look at the two girls, but he wasn't really looking. "Hold them." The two holding onto Yuzuki hoisted her to her feet to hold her, and a fourth man stepped forward to help hold Kagome. The sword in his hand was swung high into the air and down hard toward Kagome. The two girls struggled with all their strength to get away but were not prepared for what happened next. The blade slashed through one of the men holing Kagome. The girl screamed at the sight in horror.

Yuzuki and the men holding her were horrified, but Yuzuki felt their grip loosen and she took her chance. She ripped her arms from their grips and punched one of them in the face, and did the same to the next. She took her sword that one of the men had taken and ran to her sister, hoping she could get there in time. The crazy buffoon was going to take another swing!

Before she could get there, Inuyasha was there and broke the blade. He had been told the two had wandered off, and Kaede had sent him out to find them. Normally he would have just ignored the crone, but one of them had the Jewel! With that in mind, he turned around to Kagome, "Where's the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome didn't say anything, all she could do was try to calm down her racing heart. If Inuyasha wasn't so rude she could hug him in relief. A strong stench hit Inuyasha's keen nose just then. He turned to face the large man and covered his nose with his sleeve, the smell almost making him want to gag. "So, here you are. What a vile scent. The scent of a half decayed corpse!" Inuyasha jumped forward and slashed at the armor on the man's chest as he yelled, "Show yourself, crow demon!" His claws tore through the armor like it was nothing. Just as Inuyasha sad suspected and knew, there was a small crow demon nestled in a gaping hole it had made within the man's chest. It's three eyes widened and showed its anger as it shrieked. It's teeth out and ready to attack it need be.

Kagome and every other bandit in the room screamed and Yuzuki only gasped in disgust and surprise.

"Been eating chest all night to make yourself a cozy little nest?" Inuyasha asked, not expecting an answer. Then he said mockingly, "Too weak to fight your own battles, or even to manipulate the living, eh?"

The crow demon them manipulated the dead body to pick up his sword, and rush forward to attack Inuyasha. The half demon expected this and rushed forward as well. The clumsy movements of a dead body were no match for Inuyasha. He wasted no time and went right for the crow demon. His hand lunged into the hole within the chest in an attempt to grab at the small demon. Instead, he felt the body go limp on top of him as the crow demon exited from a hole in the back of the corpse. Before the demon flew away, Inuyasha could clearly see the Jewel within the demons mouth.

In a fit of rage, Inuyasha threw a sharp piece of debris toward the slowly shrinking target. "Stop, you coward!" Yuzuki and Kagome watched as the half-demon paced around for a few seconds before his eyes landed on a bow and a quiver of arrows. It was as if a light bulb had been lit above his head. He grabbed the bow and the quiver, and then reached for Kagome's arm and yanked her toward the entrance, "Come!"

Kagome was obviously confused, "Wha?"

"Wait a second!" Yuzuki shouted and ran forward and grabbed Kagome's other arm, "Where do you think you are going?"

Inuyasha spun around and nearly yelled, "That thing has the Jewel! We need to stop it before it gets away."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Kagome nearly screamed.

"If you are the reincarnation of Kikyo, then you should be at least half as good as she was!" He wouldn't have anymore of this useless banter between them. They had to go now! "I can only take one of you." He pulled Kagome onto his back in a piggy-back style and said to Yuzuki, "So follow behind. If you can."

Yuzuki growled under her breath and took off after them on the ground while Inuyasha sent through the trees. After a few minutes of running after them on foot she realized something. She wasn't as winded as she normally was after running so fast for so long. Man, she was going to really kick butt on track day. That was usually her most hated day of the school year! She was brought out of her train of thought by a scream. Kagome's scream. Her heart jack-hammered inside of her chest as she saw her little sister falling from the sky, a little boy in her arms. Like a professional baseball player sliding into home plate, Yuzuki slid on the ground and caught them. It hurt a bit, but she braced herself and was glad that she at least softened their fall.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she noticed her sister and nodded in thanks before looking back at the little boy crying in her arms. "It's okay honey, you're safe now." She gently took off the severed foot of the now morphed crow demon from the boys arm.

Inuyasha had destroyed the demon with his claws, but before anyone could be relieved the demon reformed itself! Inuyasha tried swiping at it again as it flew away, but was only able to get the tail of the beast. A familiar flicker of light entered both the twin's vision. It glowed on the underside of the demon's belly. Kagome was the first to call out, "I see it! Under it's wing!"

Inuyasha tried attacking again, but it was too far away now. He landed on the ground near the twins and cursed, "It'll go on flying until it's hell-born corpse absorbs the who blasted Jewel!"

As the three watched it flying away, trying to think of something to do. If they didn't stop it, there would be many horrors to come. Suddenly, Kagome took a piece of her clothing and used it to wrap the severed leg to an arrow. Yuzuki and Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. Inuyasha scoffed, "You don't have a chance, girl. Not as feeble with the bow as you are."

Both annoyance and urgency filled her voice as she took aim and said, "I will hit!" She let the arrow fly and just as she thought it would, the demon's own leg led the arrow right to the target. When the arrow struck home, she cheered, "Yes!" Yuzuki threw her fist in the air and rejoiced as well.

Then a bright light filled the sky catching everyone's attention. There were several gasps from the villagers around them. A large light in the sky was hardly ever a good thing. Kagome and Inuyasha went to go search for the Jewel. Kagome's senses leading them in the right direction. While they did that, the older twin stayed behind at the village to rest, her shoulder aching from the stressful events of the day. She couldn't shake the bad feeling she had though. Her feeling was right though, the Jewel had shattered.

* * *

 _AN - Please Review! :D_


	4. Yura of the Hair

:Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything other than Yuzuki and my own little twists to the plot.

 _Chapter 3_

 _ **Yura of the Hair**_

Once everyone had returned to Kaede's hut the old priestess tried to explain what had happened to the Jewel, but Inuyasha already knew enough and didn't want to hear it. In his anger he screamed, "How can this be!"

Kaede looked at him as if she were trying to scold a small child, "Quit howling, Inuyasha."

Her stern tone had no effect on the livid half-demon. He looked right at her and asked as he screamed, "The Jewel! What happened to the blasted Jewel!" He knew the Jewel had shattered, but how? How was it even possible?

Kagome and Yuzuki were sitting next to Kaede, covering their ears from Inuyasha's loud voice. They were surprised Kaede wasn't protecting her hearing, but they figured that Kaede was just old and couldn't hear as well as them. When Yuzuki finally had enough, she too rose her voice, "The Jewel Shattered! What's it look like?"

Before Inuyasha could say anything in response to her, Kaede cut him off, "When Kagome shot her magic arrow, it shattered not only the demon, but the Jewel of Four Souls within it. It might have split into ten pieces or into a hundred, but now they are scattered everywhere. If a single sliver should fall into the hands of an evil spirit, the results might be as ill as if that spirit had devoured the entire Jewel. Listen then. Kagome, Inuyasha, you must gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel and restore it to it's original for. Together." Her eyes shifted over to Yuzuki, "Since the Jewel has not come with you, but with Kagome, your role in this world is unforeseen to me, child."

Yuzuki nodded in response, thinking over what she had said in silence.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Are you sure, Kaede? I'm one of those, 'evil spirits' after the Jewel."

Her eyes closed as she let out a sigh, "For now, there's no other choice."

When Inuyasha left, Yuzuki looked over at her sister. The miserable look on her face let the elder sister know she just wanted to go home and get out of this nightmare that they were in. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to comfort her, and quickly pulled her into a hug. It was something they both needed. It reminded Yuzuki of when they were little and the both of them would be bullied. The other kids picked on Yuzuki, saying that her eye was ugly and weird and that she was ugly and weird too. It went on for a while, but when the twins turned seven she couldn't take it anymore and she punched the boy bullying her in the face. From then on they targeted Kagome. By the time they were nine, every kid in school knew not to mess with Kagome or Yuzuki. If you did you were in a world of hurt. Yuzuki didn't care about all of the recess she missed and future detentions because of it as long as she protected Kagome. Kagome was pure and sweet and Yuzuki didn't want her to lose that, it was one of the things that made her, her. Because of her standing up for her sister though, she didn't have many friends of her own. Kagome's friends would hang around her, but she had a feeling that if Kagome were not there, they wouldn't be either.

Later that same night the twins decided it would be a good idea to take a bath in the river nearby. Kagome couldn't take the grease in her hair and the oil on her face, not to mention the blood and demon saliva from the demon centipede. Yuzuki didn't want her sister going through it alone and decided that she would join in too. Kaede had come along with them as well, but not to join in the bathing. She took the young girls' clothes and started a small fire to dry them after she had washed them.

Kagome was the first to step out into the water and it was extremely cold until the water hit her stomach. Her teeth began to chatter, "This is freezing!"

Yuzuki followed her into the water and she too began to shiver from the cold. It reminded her of the kitty pools they had when they were little. When you filled them up with water from the hose it was always cold like this. So she did what she did when she was little, dive under. She took a deep breath and held her hands out before leaping into the water at an angle so she wouldn't hit the bottom.

The splash from her sister got the cold water onto Kagome's still dry upper half. She squealed a little bit and looked at her sister who was now also standing waist deep in the water, "Don't do that! It's too cold." She splashed out at Yuzuki, but the cold water didn't affect her.

"If you just go down really quick you'll get used to it faster." Yuzuki pointed out, playfully splashing her back.

"Come out, don't force yourselves." Kaede's voice carried easily over the bushes separating her from the twins.

Kagome ducked further into the icy water until it was up to her neck. She said through chattering teeth, "No way! I'm covered in mud and sweat and who knows what else! I can't stand it anymore!"

Kaede stayed quiet after that and let the two girls bathe in peace. Even though they did not have and shampoo like the two of them so desperately wanted, they were still able to wipe off dirt and grim from their skin. It was quiet for about ten minutes until the two girls heard a noise. A noise that sounded like shifting leaves. The girls looked up and stared with wide eyes as they saw Inuyasha looking at them from the top of a well built tree. After the initial moment of shock passed, Kagome screamed the work, "Sit!" and sat in the water to cover herself. Yuzuki had ducked into the water as well, watching him fall to the ground. When she felt her butt collide with a rock, hurting her tail-bone in the process, she picked it up and and threw it in the general direction Inuyasha had fallen out of sight. The older twin was fuming and marched back to where the two of them had put the clothes Kaede had given them both.

Kagome had followed, and was equally as upset as her twin. Yuzuki muttered under her breath, "Stupid half-breed mutt!"

Kagome chose to go with a different approach. She stuck her head out of the bushes they were changing behind and yelled, "You're an animal!"

As they got dressed they examined the new clothes they were given. It was an outfit just like Kaede's, but while Kagome's pants were red, Yuzuki's were a dark blue. As Yuzuki tried to put her hair back into her signature ponytail, her worst fear occurred. The small ring of elastic material snapped. She looked at it in shock before groaning, "Good God."

"What happened?" Kagome asked, eyebrow raised.

She held up the snapped hairpiece and said, "Now how am I supposed to keep my hair back? I hate it when it's down! It gets in my eyes and everything!"

Kagome couldn't really say much until a light bulb went off in her head, "Why not use a ribbon like you did when we were little?"

When the girls were little their mother would put ribbons in their hair to keep it out of the way. Yuzuki had not worn one of them since she was seven, but she was desperate and wanted her hair out of her face. She glared out into the distance, "I would if I had one..."

When the two were done changing into their new sets of clothes, they came out of the bushes. Inuyasha was sitting, complaining about having to work with the twins in order to get the shards of the Jewel, nose high in the air. Kagome spoke up, "Hey you! How come you hate us so much?" She was becoming annoyed with Inuyasha's attitude toward the both of them. It wasn't like they _wanted_ to be there! They had no idea how it was even possible to be there!

Inuyasha turned at the sound of the voice and froze when he saw the girls. He hadn't thought about them looking even remotely like Kikyo until that moment. Of course they were not identical to the woman he used to know, but if he wasn't paying attention he would have to take a double take.

When Inuyash didn't answer the twins, Yuzuki let out an irritated sigh and Kagome rolled her eyes. The two of them went to attend their own clothes. Kaede had been nice enough to wash them, and now the two of them worked to take them off from over the fire where they were drying. The clothing was still damp, but if they left them there any longer they feared the clothing they held so dear would burst into flame!

An uncomfortable silence had fallen over the trio for the next several minutes. Inuyasha decided to bread that silence, "Hey."

He received an agitated and clipped response from both twins, "Hey what?"

"Take off those clothes."

In an instant Kagome had picked up a rock and Yuzuki had prepared her fist. The girls hit him over the head as hard as they could, "You're an animal!"

Inuyasha clutched the bump on his head, biting off a pained groan from escaping his lips. He stood and growled, pointing at the twins accusingly, "I didn't say, 'Get naked!' Just get back into your own weird clothes!"

Yuzuki folded her arms over her chest and scoffed, "Because these make us look like Kikyo?"

The half-demon froze in place and folded his hands into his sleeves before turning his nose away from them. "That has nothing to do with it," he said stubbornly.

Both girls shared a look and they both knew he was lying. It was obvious.

Kagome sighed, pushing past the anger since it was getting them nowhere. She swore, Yuzuki could be a bad influence sometimes. "You know," Kagome began, "if you can't be a little bit more civilized, we're never gonna be able to work together."

Inuyasha turned to her, unfazed by her words, "That'd be fine by me. I'll find those shards even it I have to do it alone."

Once again the twins shared a glance and seemed to read the others' mind. Yuzuki decided to speak, "Oh really?" She walked back to their stuff and started to gather it up, as did Kagome. "Then I guess you won't be needing us around then."

Fluffy white doggy ears perked up in surprise as he watched the two of them begin to walk away. "What? Where are you two going?"

"We've made up our minds." Yuzuki said simply.

"We're going home." Kagome said to answer his question. "Bye animal! It's been real!" Yuzuki hoped that none of this was real though. A part of her was honestly hoping that this was all some sort of hallucination or dream from hitting her head on the well too hard.

Inuyasha took a few steps forward, "Home? Wait!"

Yuzuki rolled her eyes, this was getting annoying. Couldn't they just leave in peace? "It's no use trying to stop us."

Inuyasha moved to block their path and held a hand out, "But, you guys have a shard of the Jewel. Leave it here."

Kagome stepped toward him and held out a little red velvet pouch, "You mean this?" When she saw Inuyasha nod she said loud and firm, "Sit!" The older twin didn't think she could ever get enough of that. the way the beads would become bright, and then the look of horror in Inuyasha's eyes as he knew what was happening. Call her sadistic, but she found it hilarious. Kagome began to walk again over him, twirling the pouch around her finger, "Later dude."

After the two walked for at least twenty minutes through the woods they came across a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was the well they had first come out of to get to this world. Huh, sounds like a birth of some kind.

Kagome and Yuzuki placed their hands on the edge of the well and looked down. Yuzuki looked over to Kagome and said a bit uncertainly, "So, we should get back by jumping down, right?" She wasn't entirely sure it would work, and on top of that she knew how much the idea of going back down the well scared her sister. But it was the only logical way to get back. Kagome looked down the well and spotted bones. But, they weren't human bones, they were bones from the centipede demon. She didn't know how that was possible since the beast didn't die in the well, but it made her crouch down to the ground so she wouldn't have to look. "Kagome, I'm sorry, but this is the only logical wa-"

Yuzuki stopped abruptly when she noticed a little song bird literally fell out o the sky. The freaky part about it was that it was cut completely in half. The twins looked around to try and see what had made the bird fall. The incident reeked of demon. It didn't take them long to find the problem. Strings of thin black hair were everywhere.

A soft feminine chuckle reached their ears just before a woman came into view literally walking on the hair. The woman was tall with dark green hair and dark red-pink eyes. Her clothing was reveling, showing off way too much leg and if she moved the wrong way the twins had a feeling her cleavage would fall out of the nearly non existent top. A red handled katana rested on her hip, being held by a decorated yellow sash around her waist. The twins could make out the strings of hair connected to her fingers. They both knew this woman was a demon, and the fact that this one had the face of a doll was off-putting.

"So, you can see it can you? My, 'Hair Net?' Though simply seeing it will do you no good." her voice was sickly sweet with a hint of venom.

Yuzuki knew or a fact that the demon's bark was just as bad as her bite. "Who are you?" Yuzuki yelled to her, holding an arm out in front of Kagome to stop her from going anywhere. if they moved, they ran the risk of getting cut like the bird.

She held her hands up for emphasis, "Yura of the Hair. Though I won't be offended if you don't remember it. For your lives are about to end." She waved her hands, one over the other, and the hair followed its command. Yuzuki and Kagome covered themselves as much as possible as they received several cuts, and their clothes saved them from even more damage. When the assault stopped, they looked up and gasped when they saw the Jewel in her hand. "Oh my! Just look what you two have done to the Shikon Jewel!"

"Give it back!" Kagome screamed.

Yura said nothing before lunging forward and taking out her katana ready to end their lives. Yuzuki was the first to respond by pushing Kagome to the only safe ace there was, the well. Not even a second later Yuzuki had jumped down the well herself. Her heart skipped a beat when she could feel the swish of the blade pass just centimeters from her head.

The twins landed on the bottom of the well and stopped for a second, waiting for the demons voice to call them out and mock them for trying to escape. When it didn't come though, the twins stood up and looked around. The vegetation that was on the sides of the well was gone, and when they looked up, they saw the roof of a building. A very familiar building.

The girls would have cried with joy, but they were in too much shock to say or do anything. That is, until they heard voices.

"But we've already looked in the well!"

"I saw her fall in, and Yuzuki jumped in, really!"

"You must have been dreaming."

"But, grandpa, I saw it!"

They couldn't contain it anymore and yelled, "Grandpa, Sota!" When the twins saw their brother and grandpa pock their heads down the well with a flashlight in hand, relief flooded their systems. They were finally home.

* * *

 _AN - Hello everyone! I wanna know what people are thinking. Feel free to point out little spelling errors and things like that too so I can go fix them as well. That would be great. :) I know this isn't that far into the story, but things will be getting good in the next few chapters, you'll see!_

 _See ya next time!_


	5. Comb Full of Hair

_AN - Took a little bit longer than I thought to get it out, but thank you for the Reviews! I worked whenever I could so I could get this chapter out fast since it hit the 3 Review marker. In my original writing of this story, this was two chapters. I decided to combine the two instead! Also, the story is rated T, and that is mainly for swearing and gory chapters later_

:Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything other than Yuzuki and my own little twists to the plot.

Chapter 4

 ** _Comb Full of Hair_**

When the twins arrived home they were told how the police had been notified of their disappearance. They had been searching the city and had nearly given up on searching for them when they reappeared from the well. Their Grandfather might be a peculiar man, but he was not stupid. He told police that they were back home safe and sound and that they had gone out of the city to visit a friend without telling them.

Since he had used an excuse like that, both Kagome and Yuzuki would be serving detention when they returned to school. Kagome seemed to be devastated. She had gone completely still and didn't say a word, a tell tail sign of her disbelief in the situation. It just didn't seem right. Kagome, getting a detention? Yuzuki on the other hand was not phased. She had been in detention before and was no stranger to it. She was a very stubborn girl with one hell of an attitude and it was bound to get her into trouble.

It was late now and the Higurashi family was settling down for the night. Now that the police were gone after getting what they needed for their report they were all getting ready to have supper and then go to bed.

Yuzuki entered her room and shut the door behind her. It felt so good to be back home and relax. She took off her shoes and tossed them with her feet to the other end of the room where she normally put them. She walked to her bed and crawled into it. She knew she wasn't the cleanest, but Kagome was in the bath and she wanted to let Kagome relax for a while. She deserved it.

Yuzuki's hands curled under her pillow and she pulled her knees to her chest as she laid on her side. She tried to think about how good it was to be home. How she didn't have to worry about demons anymore, or how Kagome and her could be killed at anytime. But, no matter how much she tried to convince herself, she couldn't bring herself to believe it completely. There was a part of her that felt she should go back. A part of her that felt like she belonged there.

After a few moments, Yuzuki turned over to her other side and looked at the clothing Kaede had given her. Both the hakui and hakama were hung over her desk chair. It was proof that what happened had actually happened. When they had returned, both Kagome and Yuzuki had taken the initiative and changed out of the clothes Kaede gave them. Yuzuki chose to sport a white tank top and black pajama pants. She looked at the traditional clothing for several more long seconds before groaning and shoving her face into the pillow. If she was meant to live there and stay there, then she would have been born there!

While she was groaning and cursing to herself a furry friend made it's way into her room. She didn't notice him until she felt the cat land on her stomach and give a loud meow. Yuzuki took her face out of the pillow and looked down, "Hey buddy," she said softly. Her hands grasped the cat under its front legs and held him in the air as she sat up on her bed. "You miss me?" she asked the cat, receiving another meow in return. She pulled the cat to her and cuddled with him, "You understand me so well, Buyo." As Buyo was trying to struggle out of the human's grasp she continued, "If only you could tell me why I want to go back."

She held the cat out to look at him and saw him yawn. "Why are you so exhausted? Not like you were the one who almost got killed."

Since it had been a while since Kagome had gotten into the bath she decided to get up and go check if she could take a shower. She did feel dirty and wanted to be clean again. She would never take a hot shower for granted again. When she got up, Buyo hopped off of the bed and went over to the door, waiting for it to be opened. Yuzuki didn't pay attention to him as she opened the door and walked down the hall to Kagome's room.

Kagome was in her own room laying on her stomach on top of her bed. As she peaked inside, Buyo ran in and jumped onto the bed, deciding to take a catnap snuggled into a ball at Kagome's side. Yuzuki could tell her sister was in deep thought about something. Even though it didn't take much wondering to know what the younger twin was thinking about, she decided to leave her alone. If Kagome wanted to talk with her about anything, she would come to her herself and talk.

So she continued on her way to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door before undressing and hopping into the shower. The water was hot and it felt like little pins and needles hitting her skin. She loved the sensation of it. It was her favorite thing about taking a shower.

When she finished she turned off the water and wrapped herself in the fluffy white towel on the stand. She quickly returned to her room and got dressed in a very similar outfit that she had been wearing before. Yuzuki flopped on her bed, about to take a small nap before supper, when she remembered something.

Her eyes got big and she shot straight up in her bed, "Shit!" She kept her voice at a whisper, her mother didn't like her using that language. If her mother caught her saying those kind of things, there would be a coat of soap on her tongue for the rest of the night. Yuzuki's hand landed on her face with a solid clap sound.

What the hell was she going to do now? "God dammit!" she hissed into her hand.

Her katana. How the hell could she forget her katana back there! Oh, that's right! Yura forced then down the well back home! Her grandpa had given it to her on her twelfth birthday. The katana was lightweight and just the right size for her to use.

After pacing her room angrily for a few minutes she heard her mom call for her down stairs, and she called back to let her know she heard. Yuzuki took another minute to calm herself down before opening her door and making her way down stairs. When she made it halfway down the stairs she heard a commotion and moved a little faster. What the hell? That voice sounded so…

"Inuyasha?" Yuzuki said loudly with a hint of confusion and anger to her voice.

The half demon turned to look at her and flinched at the look he was being given.

Yuzuki marched right up to him and grabbed one of his ears, pulling him down to her level. Since her mother had been feeling his ears just before that, her mother pulled back and shared a confused look with her son and father-in-law.

"What are you doing here!" she asked angrily. How dare he have the nerve to come back here after he was such a brat! "We left, remember? You said you didn't need our help!"

Inuyasha grabbed at his ears to get her to let go, "Hey! Blame the crone! Not me!" The rest of the Higurashi family, Kagome included, watched as the two teens bickered back and forth over Inuyasha's ears.

The bickering out of Yuzuki's mouth abruptly stopped when she noticed a long black hair resting on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha noticed and looked at her. Noting the expression on her face he asked, "Hey. You okay?"

Kagome looked at her sister and she followed Yuzuki's line of sight. There was a mysterious black hair. Kagome suddenly felt a sinking feeling in her gut and asked, "Inuyasha, do you see that?"

Inuyasha looked down at himself and said simply, "I don't see nothin'."

Yuzuki reached out to grab it, "It's a hair." When Yuzuki grabbed the hair she was surprised to see the hair move and wrap around the palm of her hand tightly, drawing blood.

"It moved!" Kagome gasped.

The older twin removed the hair after a few seconds and looked at the wound on her hand. It was like the hair was a blade.

"Yuzuki, your hand." her grandfather said noticing the blood. He didn't know what could have caused such a thing out of nowhere.

She was about to say something to him when it clicked, Kagome and her were the only ones who could see it. Yuzuki's eyes darted to her sister, "Yura." The look on Kagome's face was enough to let Yuzuki know they were both on the same page. The hair was from Yura, no mistake, and there was only one way her hair could get to their home.

Almost in unison, the twins ran out of the house and to the well house. When they opened the door they saw the hair. "Hair, and lots of it," Kagome said.

Yuzuki only nodded, trying to figure out what to do. Her train of thought ran into a make believe wall when Inuyasha was behind them and said, "The crone was right. You two do have the sight."

Suddenly Kagome whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at the half demon, "You did it! The hair followed you here!" While Inuyasha tried to fabricate a defensive comeback, Kagome's eyes noticed the rest of her family running toward them. She quickly shoved Inuyasha further inside and yelled to them, "Don't come in!"

Both Kagome and Yuzuki looked at the hair as it made it's way out of the well. Suddenly, the already moving mass of hair lunged at the three of them. The twins jumped in opposite directions and Yuzuki pulled Inuyasha out of the way as she did.

"Inuyasha," Yuzuki began, "You have to strike where we tell you to."

"What about you?" He shot back defensively, "Gonna let me do all the work?"

She gave him a swift hit to the head, "I don't have my katana, you dummy! Just do it!"

Inuyasha stood and waited for a command from the twins behind him. After a good minute of shouting where to go, it was clear this tactic was of no use. Inuyasha couldn't see and the hair could easily move out of his way.

Yuzuki was engrossed in watching Inuyasha and trying to get him a good shot when Kagome pulled on her arm, "Yuzuki, look!" She pointed out to a single strand of hair. It came from the well and connected to the mass, but didn't move like it did. Like a support.

A light when off in her head and she nodded, "I get it." Yuzuki got up and left her sister to rush forward toward the strand. When she made it there, she placed her hands on it and yelled, "Inuyasha, cut this one!" When she had his attention, she dragged her hands along the strand. She knew coating it in her blood was the only efficient way to get him to see it.

"I see it!" Inuyasha jumped forward and slashed at the strand, cutting it easily. Just like that the mass of hair quivered and pulled back into the well, leaving the three people in the well house silent. "It pulled back in," Inuyasha said as he turned to look at the twins.

While Yuzuki was watching the well, Kagome was thinking about their options.

"Let's go. Right now," Kagome said more confidently than both Inuyasha and Yuzuki were expecting.

"But I thought you didn't want to go back." Inuyasha said, folding his arms.

Without turning around Kagome said, "I don't, but I have to."

Yuzuki watched her sister and stepped forward. Her hand landed on her sister's shoulder and she said, "You won't be alone. I'm going too."

Behind them both Inuyasha took off his red top, leaving him in his white undershirt. He draped it over Kagome's head and walked over to the well as he said, "It's made of fire-rat hair. You'll have some protection at least."

The twins shared a look before the younger said, "Thank you," after a small pause she continued, "Why not give it to Yuzuki?"

"Yuzuki is a half-demon, like me. She can handle more physical damage than you can." Yuzuki would have accepted that answer and thought nothing more of it if he hadn't continued, "And if you weren't so weird looking you wouldn't even need it."

A small grin found it's way onto Yuzuki's lips and she walked over to the well. Kagome gave a small retort, obviously not noticing what Yuzuki had. She sat on the edge of the well and looked back at the two, "Alright, you two lovebirds, I'm going. You two can follow when you're ready." She gave a small wink to Kagome before hurrying down the well. As she descended she could still see their faces in her head and couldn't stop the giggles. She loved messing with people, her sister especially.

When she landed on the bottom of the well she automatically looked around. She noticed the vegetation growing and knew instantly that she was back in the past. What she noticed next was not so comforting. Strands of hair were placed all over the well. She would have to be very careful on her way up. When she was halfway up the well, she noticed Kagome and Inuyasha had finally arrived below her. They began making their way up as well.

When Yuzuki made it to the top she looked around and noticed there was just as much hair out in the open as in the well. She made her way out just as Inuyasha did with Kagome on his back. The climb up had obviously been easier for him.

Yuzuki got down when she spotted the pile of her and Kagome's clothes. Next to the pile was her katana which she automatically picked up. Her fingers curled around the well used handle and she smiled. She never did feel quite right when her katana wasn't with her. She took the blade and used it to help her cut a long strop of fabric off of her tank top. The action made her shirt look a little more like a crop-top, but at the moment she just needed the strip to act as a sash. That way she could have her hands free with her katana at her waist.

Kagome looked around for a few moments before pointing, "There. We follow that one right there."

Yuzuki turned to look in the direction she was pointing and nodded, "Alright. Let's go then."

"Have you two forgotten I can't see these things?"

The twins looked at Inuyasha, looked at each other, and then back at him. "Of course we haven't forgotten," Kagome said, "I was going to be with you, and then you can follow Yuzuki since she can see it."

Inuyasha huffed and got down to allow Kagome on his back piggy-back style. Before they took off, Yuzuki had to admit to herself that they looked rather cute like that. They made their way through the trees fast. Yuzuki was easily able to stay away from the hair since she could see it, while Inuyasha followed behind her. He moved just as she did to make sure he wouldn't' be cut.

After a few minutes Yuzuki noticed a bonfire on the ground. She held her hand up to signal Inuyasha to stop as she halted. Silently she turned to him and pointed out the soft glowing yellowish light. He nodded and let her lead the way.

When Yuzuki landed she was disturbed by what she saw.

"Where are there heads?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stood next to Yuzuki watching the bodies while Kagome had gotten down to investigate.

"They must be from the village," Yuzuki said. She would admit she had seen a lot of violence in her short life, but she would never really get over the sight of a headless body. There was something about it that unnerved her.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, villagers, or their bodies, anyway. Looks like the tops came clean off." When he noticed Kagome kneeling on the ground he snickered, "Now what's the matter? I better not hear you say you're scared, or wanna go home or-"

He was cut off by Kagome, "Actually," she turned and produced a bow and a quiver of arrows, "I thought I would borrow these."

A soft smile came to Yuzuki's lips. She stepped forward and gave her sister a reassuring pat on the back, "I know you'll use them well, Kagome." Inuyasha might be a bit ignorant of her skill, but Yuzuki could tell Kagome had a natural talent with the bow.

The three of them continued on as they did before. After a few more minutes of travel Yuzuki let out a shout of warning. There were suddenly masses of hair swarming them. Inuyasha told Kagome to get off of him, which she did quickly and rushed to take cover. What came next was a race to see who could stay away from the hair the longest. Yuzuki was a bit surprised that the hair seemed to want nothing to do with Kagome and instead came right after herself and Inuyasha. After a few minutes of running in circles the hair caught them. It wrapped itself around their wrists and ankles and let them stay there. It was at this time the twins really took in what they were seeing. A massive ball of hair the size of a small house was suspended in the air by thousands of strands.

Out from behind the massive ball, a woman appeared. Both Kagome and Yuzuki noticed the woman right away as Yura. She landed in the air on a single strand of hair and looked at her two captives. Her oddly colored eyes looked at Inuyasha, "Oh my, look at the cute doggie. You must be Inuyasha."

He snarled at the belittling name she called him. "And you must be Yura of the Hair! How do you know my name," he demanded to know.

Yura tilted her head, feigning innocence, "Oh, I dunno. Wire service? Everyone's saying half-breed Inuyasha is, 'playing fetch' with some reincarnated shrine maidens."

Inuyasha scoffed and said defensively, "Me? With that human down there and her half-breed sister? Nothin' doin'!"

The demon pulled out a familiar red pouch as she said, "Oh? You're all half-wits to me. Just look at what you've done to the poor Jewel!" She pulled out the single shard to show them.

Yuzuki growled, a sound she wasn't all too used to making, "That's the shard she stole from Kagome."

"Once you three are wrapped up, I'll go find the rest for myself." She put the shard back into the pouch and secured it to her waist.

Yuzuki wasted no more time and began to pull at the hair restraining her hands and feet. She recalled her biology teacher saying hair was strong at one point, but this stuff fest like she was pulling on steel!

"You, take care of me?" Inuyasha asked, "When this is all over, you're gonna wish you'd never met me, or ever heard my name." Just like that his demonic strength ripped through the hair holding one of his hands in place and was about to make an attack on Yura. Before he could, Yura moved her hands to command her hair. Just like that Inuyasha was swarmed, and when the twins saw him again he was restrained just like before. "Not this again," he growled.

Yura suddenly appeared behind him and ran her hand through his silver locks. She seemed to swoon, "Such pretty hair, but you haven't cared for it very well. Look at the split ends."

Inuyasha growled and tried to swipe back at her, "Get offa' me!"

Then she appeared behind Yuzuki and did a similar thing. The hand in her hair stroking gently and lovingly made her shudder. "You're hair is also very pretty. Long, silky and smooth. I usually don't take so much interest in a human's hair, but you are not entirely human." She took a lock of Yuzuki's hair and touched it to her lips, "Your hair is special indeed."

Once the initial disgust had worn off, Yuzuki growled before yelling, "Get off, bitch!" That was way too creepy for her liking.

Yura jumped away and took out her blade. Without a word she rushed forward and slashed at both Yuzuki and Inuyasha. The girl let out a small scream before biting her lip. The blade had cut right along her stomach. Yura must have been very knowledgeable since the gash gave her a lot of pain, but her guts didn't spill out. Inuyasha shared a similar injury, only along the upper chest.

Yura giggled and licked the blade, tasting blood. "I'll use it to make you into sushi." She jumped forward again but before she could get close enough for another attack, an arrow flew past her. She jumped back again and all three heads snapped to Kagome.

The girl stood with her bow drawn and arrow ready to fire at the demon. "Get them down, right now! Next time I won't miss, I promise."

Yuzuki felt both pride and fear in that moment. She was proud that Kagome stood up to save both Inuyasha and herself, but at the same time she had put herself in danger. With Yuzuki restrained, there was no way she could protect Kagome if Yura decided to attack.

Yura turned to her two captives and gave them both a sickly sweet smile, "Oh, I think she wants you back, Inuyasha. What a sweet little doggy you must be."

"I told you to hide! Not draw attention to yourself!" Inuyasha yelled down to her. He didn't want Kagome to get hurt. The fire-rat hair would only protect her from so much.

Yura looked at Kagome as if she were looking at an annoying fly that wouldn't leave her alone. "Of course, her hair isn't as pretty as the both of yours, but then, waste not, want not."

What Yura said hit a sensitive nerve for Kagome and she drew the bow string back further. "Not so pretty huh? What would you know about it anyway? You live in a world where they don't even have shampoo!" She aimed and released her arrow, shimmering light flying with it.

Yura easily jumped out of the way and avoided the attack. When she moved the arrow headed straight for Inuyasha. He panicked and moved as far out of the way as he could while still being restrained. When the arrow flew over his head he yelled, "Would you watch where you're aiming that please?"

The arrow embedded itself into a wall of hair. The energy around the arrow transferred to the hair around it, making the hair give out. When the hair fell away from the massive ball many skulls could be seen in the mass. Yura gasped, "Oh, no! What have you done!"

Inuyasha's eyes found three heads that looked fresh and it clicked in his head. "Those guys we saw from the village."

Yura stood straight and gave the three of them a icy glare, "I'll be putting both of you in there too. Once I separate that pretty hair from your heads. It's wasted on you both anyway." She held up a comb and continued, "But one thing first. That woman over there has to die." Her eyes zeroed in on Kagome.

An invisible hand seemed to find it's way inside of Yuzuki's chest and gave a firm squeeze to her heart. "Kagome!" she screamed in a panic. Once again she tried to break free of her bindings but it was no use.

Even if Yuzuki could have made it out in time it was too late. The next moment, Kagome was engulfed in flames. Both Inuyasha and Yuzuki didn't hear what was said next by the demon, they were in too much disbelief to say or do anything.

Yuzuki could only watch as her twin burned to death right in front of her. She fought to rip her restraints again, feeling them slowly give away as her rage and grief fueled her.

Inuyasha growled at the woman in front of him and pulled his hand to his bloody chest. He swiped his hand out, "Blades of Blood!" Crescent moons of his own blood flew forward, catching Yura off guard. One of the blades was even able to take off her hand.

When her hand was severed, Yuzuki noticed the hair loosen around her wrists and ankles. She took the opportunity to pull free, snapping the hair like Inuyasha had done before. With lightning fast movements she unsheathed the katana on her waist and slashed at Yura.

The demon woman jumped back and gave a small pout, "That's no fair."

Yuzuki only growled. She would rip this monster limb from limb.

"I do wish you would use some restraint. Where you raised in a dog house?" Yura took the small comb in her hand and placed it into her mouth. Around the comb she said, "Heads up!"

Several skulls with hair attached to them came rushing at her. Yuzuki smashed a few and dodged others. She did her best to not get hit by one of them. Inuyasha did the same thing. The hair was loose enough for him to attack the skulls, but he hadn't broken out of the restraints yet.

"Stay still. It's much harder to hit when you move." Yura said venomously.

Inuyasha once again coated his hand in his blood, "yeah, I'll just bet it is." He slashed out again with his Blades of Blood attack, but it wouldn't work a second time. Just as she dodged his attack, Inuyasha felt a cold blade run through the back of his chest.

Yuzuki saw the blood stain growing larger. "Inuyasha!" The hair holding him up released him and he fell to the ground with a grunt.

Just as Yura was about to kill Inuyasha with her own sword Inuyasha got up and ran his hand right through the middle of her chest. Yuzuki rushed forward and slashed her katana across her back as deeply as she could. Inuyasha fell to the ground, "How do you like that?" He mocked.

The both of them thought it was all over until Yura suddenly stomped on Inuyasha's hand and her sword was stabbed into Yuzuki's stomach.

Yuzuki fell to her knees, clutching her wound in pain. She didn't dare remove the blade, it would only make the bleeding worse.

The three suddenly heard shuffling and moving around. When they turned to see what it was, they were all shocked to find Kagome climbing up a wall of hair.

"That girl," Yura hissed.

Inuyasha took his chance and grabbed Yuzuki's sword from the ground, "You shouldn't have looked away!" He slashed the blade through Yura's body from shoulder to hip. With his strength he was able to but the demon in two.

The effect was not a desired one. Yura's hair automatically rushed forward and filled in the wound. Stitching her together in seconds and making it look as though it never happened.

Yura seemed to have finally had enough and raised her hand, "That does it!"

Before she could do anything though Kagome was able to call out as she pointed to a skull, "Inuyasha! Yuzuki! It's that red skull up there!"

Inuyasha looked confused and aggravated, "What red skull?" This entire fight the only thing he could actually see was Yura floating in the air, and flying skulls, and none of them were red!

Yuzuki zeroed in on the skull her sister pointed out. She jumped up, removed the blade and ran in the direction the skull was in. All the while ignoring her own excruciating pain. At that moment she was thankful for the demon part of her keeping her alive. Her advancing was stopped by a wall of hair that wrapped around her like a cocoon that left only her head uncovered.

Kagome was also caught in the hair after Yura's sword attacked her. Though she was held in the air by her wrists. Yura appeared in front of her and asked accusingly, "What are you? Why don't you bleed?" Her questions prompted no answer from Kagome, so she wrapped a strand of hair around the girl's neck. "Let's put you to the test." The hair tightened around her neck, cutting off her airways and blood to her head.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled loudly. The blades appeared and cut through Yura, and most important they cut through the strands of hair connected to her hands causing the hair that held Kagome to fall limp.

The hair that surrounded Yuzuki also slacked and she got to her feet stumbling. She was surprised when Inuyasha used his free arm to lift her up off the ground and get her to a safer place. The giant ball was no longer being suspended in the air, it was crashing to the ground.

When the three landed on the ground, Kagome shouted, "Look out!"

Behind them Yura's blade was flying right for them all. Inuyasha did what he could and put himself between the blade and the girls.

Yura looked down at them, ready to finish the job, "you forget, I'm immortal." She was about to attack again when her entire stance got rigid.

Inuyasha and Yuzuki followed Yura's line of sight and spotted Kagome holding the red skull and stabbing it with one of her arrows. "It's here. This red hair - the hairs are connected to her hand!"

"No! Stop it!" Yura screamed as she made one last effort to attack the girl.

But she was too late. Kagome broke the skull with her arrow and in the process broke the comb inside. Yura faded into nothing, leaving nothing but her clothing and weapons.

Now that it was all over, Yuzuki sighed and fell onto the ground on her back. She looked at the star filled sky and sighed. This was only the second time she almost died, and she had a feeling it would be far from her last brush with death.

* * *

 _AN - If you see any grammatical errors and especially spelling errors, point them out to me in a review or a PM. I do my best to read through the chapters when I post them, but I miss things._

 _Thank you to the two who have reviewed! - **Guest** , and, **3CHOS** (It won't let me keep the spaces...)!  
_

 _Please Review! :D_


	6. The Tetsusaiga - Part 1

_AN - I figured since my days aren't so busy anymore and my birthday was just a few weeks ago, I would post another Chapter. :) Enjoy~!_

:Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything other than Yuzuki and my own little twists to the plot.

Chapter 5

 _ **The Tetsusaiga - Part 1**_

It had been a few days since Kagome had gone home and told her family that Yuzuki was going to be staying there for a few days. Her excuse had been, "Yuzuki just needs a bit of time to recuperate..." She then told her family an elaborate story about how Yuzuki had fought a demon and it stole her energy, and she could only recover it if she stayed in the feudal era. Her Grandpa bought it right away being the person he was.

Kagome felt a bit bad about lying to her family, but it was better than worrying them. She could only imagine how they would have reacted if she told them Yuzuki was wounded as bad as she was. When her mother gave her the first aid kit for Inuyasha she made sure to ask for extra bandages so she would have enough for Yuzuki too.

Once she managed to get her bike down the well and into the Feudal Era she began her trip to Kaede's Village. It would be nice having a bike around. That way she could travel fast and wouldn't have to be on her feet all the time.

Unknowingly to Kagome, a small flea demon was traveling in the same path she was. The tired old flea stopped to rest for a moment, "Three days I've been walking non-stop. I need a rest." Just as he was about to put down his bags, he heard an odd noise. "That noise, what's making it?" He didn't get to scream before the tire of Kagome's bicycle ran him over.

All Kagome did was look back and shrug. She must have imagined running something over.

~O~O~O~

Yuzuki leaned against Kaede's hut. She couldn't get that weird dream out of her head…

 ** _"Lord Sesshomaru?" A small and nervous voice asked._**

 ** _"Yes?" Came the reply. The man's voice was deep and calm, and it held nearly no emotion at all._**

 ** _Fog covered the two men as they sailed down a river on a small boat. As the fog slowly cleared, it could be seen that the two were not men, but demons. The first was a very small imp with green skin and a beak for a mouth. The second was far more human in appearance. Physically the only differences from a human were his white hair, pointed ears, and amber eyes. She didn't count the tattoos as being non-human. After all, anyone can get them._**

 ** _The little imp seemed timid with his question, "Might we ask Lord… Inuyasha where the tomb is?"_**

 ** _The man called Sesshomaru didn't respond for a moment, "Inuyasha." With no warning at all, Sesshomaru reached out with his arm and swatted the imp into the river without even turning around. He allowed him to take one breath of air before using the boat paddle the imp had been using to hold him underwater. In the same monotone voice Sesshomaru continued, "I'd prefer not to think of him."_**

 ** _As the imp struggled for air he said, "F-Forgive me."_**

 ** _"He is, for our purposes, dead. Wasn't he sealed to a tree fifty year ago?"_**

 ** _"B-But Sire!" The imp protested, "The spell! They say it was removed but recentl-" He was taken by surprise when he was pushed under water further. From under the water he continued, "B-Besides, the staff has been acting strange, it's because of Lord Inuyasha! I'm sure of it!" Sesshomaru said nothing in return even though he could hear his companion clearly with his keen sense of hearing. "Speaking of the staff M'Lord, mightn't you remove it? I can't breathe..."_**

And that's where the dream ends. Yuzuki recalled hearing in one of her classes that when a person dreams, they only dream of faces that they have seen before. You can't just make up a face. So what was up with that guy? She knew for a fact that she had never seen someone like that before.

"Yuzuki, is something troubling you, child?"

Yuzuki blinked and turned to come face to face with Kaede. She was banged up pretty bad after the fight with Yura, but she would be fine. She noticed that the older woman also had children with her. They looked at her with astonishment and she could clearly tell they were looking from one eye to the other. You would think that in a world like this they would be used to seeing amber eyes. She couldn't be the only one with a mismatched set, right?

"I guess you could say that..." Yuzuki told her slowly.

The Priestess gave her a serious look, "Is it a dream?"

"How did you know?" The girl asked in surprise.

"While you slept you tossed and turned. You said nothing, but I could tell you were having dream that was not of the ordinary." What Kaede failed to mention was the strange aura that had clung to her during that time. It was not evil, nor was it good, but it didn't seem to be her own.

Yuzuki nodded a bit and turned around, "I'm gonna go find Inuyasha, I got to ask him something." She gave a small wave before walking down the path to find Inuyasha. She didn't have to look too hard. He was resting in a tree.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" She called.

Inuyasha only opened one eye up lazily and looked down, "What do you want, girl?"

She knew this would go nowhere unless he was down here on the ground so she did the only thing she knew would work. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to help me get the Jewel Shard I found, but if you don't want to, I guess I'll -"

In no time Inuyasha was on the ground and in her face, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He snapped at her.

Instead of answering him she laughed, "I knew that would work!"

He growled and crossed his arms, "What the hell do you want, wench?" He didn't like the fact that he had been tricked.

She turned to him and asked seriously, "Inuyasha, do you know a demon by the name of, Sesshomaru?"

He didn't have to say anything, the perking of his ears and the widening of his eyes was enough of an indicator. "How the hell do you know, Sesshomaru?"

"I don't." She answered simply. "Who is he?"

He glared at her, "Why should I tell you?"

She sighed and answered reluctantly, "I had a dream."

He gave her a look that clearly stated he didn't believe her. "Alright, tell me, what exactly was going on in this dream of yours?"

She crossed her arms and looked down at the ground, "I don't know actually. Sesshomaru and this little green man were going down the river and they were talking about you. About getting your help for something. Something about a tomb."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He had no idea how Yuzuki could even know about Sesshomaru, but if she did, there was only one tomb that could be. The tomb of their father.

Before he could ask anything or say anything else, Kagome rode into the scene on her bike, "Hey guys! What are you two doing up? You should be resting!" Her voice carried an air of annoyance to it and she was about to order Yuzuki and Inuyasha both to go lay down.

Inuyasha turned around and stuck his nose in the air, "Stop your worrying, it's pointless."

Kagome's gaze hardened a bit and as she got off her bike and grabbed the first aid kit, she said, "I was there!" She saw him get injured severely! She had wanted to take him back to get help in her world, but he refused, not only that, she didn't think the doctors would find dog ears normal…

Inuyasha started walking away, "I don't need it, go away."

That was it. "Sit, boy."

Inuyasha fell to the ground hard and Yuzuki winced. She was happy not to be under a spell like that. He picked his head off of the ground and yelled, "What was that for?"

Kagome got down next to him, a first aid kit in her hands, "I just wanna take a look, okay?" She paused and snapped shortly after, "When you're hurt that bad, you need medical treatment!"

Inuyasha growled, "I said go away! You act like I'm the one who lost!"

Behind them Yuzuki watched them and could only sigh as the two got onto one another. Kagome on top trying to take Inuyasha's top off and Inuyasha on the bottom throwing insults. She didn't say anything, they could work it out. Not like they were actually hurting each other. And it wasn't like Inuyasha was trying to take Kagome's clothes off. If that were the case, then she would have a problem. A huge problem.

The two stopped and looked up when they spotted Kaede show up. She eyed them both and said in good humor, "Perhaps you like each other more than I first thought."

Kagome and Inuyasha shared an awkward glance at each other before Inuyasha got up and Kagome fell on her butt. "Get off me!"

"Hey!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha looked down at her and scoffed, his shirt open enough to see his chest, "I thought you would have gotten it by now. My body's different."

Kagome looked at his chest in astonishment, "Wha… it's already gone?" She turned to her sister, "What about you, Yuzuki?"

Her twin looked down and held up her clothing to just above her belly, allowing everyone to see the healing wounds. "They don't hurt, and I don't think they will even scar. I'm certain it will be gone by tomorrow."

All Kagome could do was say, "Oh, wow."

Kaede nodded, "For such great wounds to have healed so quickly and leave no scar."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave them a smug look, "Just cause it would've killed a human, don't make it a big deal for someone like me."

Yuzuki smiled faintly, "I guess I'm in that boat now too, huh?" If only she knew how this would affect her life. Would these awakening demon powers cause any trouble for her?

"Ow!"

All heads turned to Inuyasha who swatted a bug on his chest. He held his hand out and looked at the bug, "Well, if it ain't Myoga the flea. So what did you come to see me about?"

The flattened flea fell to the ground and seemed to poof back to life, "Lord Inuyasha, I've come to speak about someone seeking your father's tomb."

His eyes widened and he got up and turned to Yuzuki. He could see she was thinking the same thing he was. Her dream could have very well be a reality.

Kaede offered to take everyone back to her hut to speak. It would be more comfortable and she could sense that the conversation was going to be taking a very serious path. On the way back, Yuzuki tried to lighten the mood, "So, any particular reason the flee referred to you as, "Lord"?"

"He worked for my old man." Inuyasha said simply.

Myoga nodded from his spot on Inuyasha's shoulder. It surprised both Kagome and Yuzuki how they could all hear him perfectly. It must be a demon thing. "Yes, I served Inuyasha's father while he was alive."

Yuzuki held up her hands, "So wait a sec, does that mean Inuyasha is royalty?"

Myoga thought a moment, "You could put it that way I suppose."

"Well, I hope you know I'm not gonna call you "Lord"." Yuzuki told him, putting air quotes around the word, Lord.

He scoffed, "Yeah, like I'd want that anyway."

Once they were all in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha wasted no time getting to business. "What do you mean someone's trying to find my father's tomb?"

Myoga took a seat by the fire Kaede had built and looked down, "As guardian of his final resting place I could stand it no longer."

Yuzuki tried to picture this little flee as a guardian of a tomb, but it wasn't clicking. "You were the guardian of a tomb? You don't seem fit for the job." In every movie, TV show and book that she had ever watched or read, the guardians of tombs were always big, scary, or both. And little Myoga didn't fit that description at all.

Myoga looked at her, a bit annoyed, "My wisdom is the tool I have used to protect Lord Inuyasha's father's tomb. But as I said, I could stand it no longer."

"So you took off and came here instead." Inuyasha stated simply. What a shocker.

Myoga continued, "But it's the urn that's important, and that's no longer there."

"Oh, and where'd it move off to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Regrettably, Sire, no one knows."

"Some guardian you are." Inuyasha said putting his head in his hand.

Kaede didn't approve of his attitude, "Inuyasha."

Myoga ignored the comment, "They say your father was a phantom beast, and the Western Lands were his domain."

"Can't say I remember it much." It didn't take much to know that Inuyasha wasn't interested in the conversation.

Myoga seemed to be remembering something, "Your father was a demon-among-demons, great and powerful. His blood was especially delicious, and you Lord Inuyasha, have inherited that from him."

Yuzuki felt like she was the only one that found that statement just a tish weird. Kagome on the other hand was fascinated about Inuyasha's family, "Wow, what about his mom?"

The flea demon seemed to enjoy this subject even more and hopped onto his feet. "She was a beauty beyond compare, a true - ugu!" He didn't say anything more since Inuyasha's foot came down on him and squashed him.

He started to walk off as Kagome scolded him, "Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

He didn't turn around as he walked out of the hut, "Just drop it, okay? She died a long time ago."

Kagome felt a little hurt by his tone of voice, "Did I say something to make him upset?"

Myoga popped up from the ground and looked down sadly, "Lord Inuyasha has always preferred not to speak of her."

The twins shared a glance and Yuzuki could instantly tell Kagome wanted to go after him. Yuzuki gave a smile of encouragement. She already knew Kagome had a small crush on the half demon and she trusted Inuyasha wouldn't do anything.

Kagome stood and walked out of the hut, following Inuyasha. After that things started to quiet down. Kaede went to bed and Myoga went off to who-knows-where. Yuzuki decided to lean against the wall and think for a while until her sister and Inuyasha came back.

What was up with that dream earlier? It was so strange. She couldn't get the silver haired man out of her head. Yuzuki suddenly thought of something, "Silver hair… Gold eyes… " She knew she hadn't met many demons in her time here, but she had a hunch there were not many with Silver hair of that caliber. "Relatives maybe?" She wondered aloud. It wouldn't surprise her if Sesshomaru was related to Inuyasha in some way. He certainly knew who he was, and judging by the tone Inuyasha had used earlier she had a feeling they didn't get along well.

Shrugging it off, Yuzuki stood up and walked to the door, moved the curtain out of the way and looked around. There was no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome. What could have happened to them? It had been a good half hour since the two had left. What was taking them so long?

Yuzuki grabbed her katana that had been resting against the wall, placed it on her hip, and walked off in the direction the two had gone. She was going to give them both a stern talking too. Yuzuki speed walked down the trail until there was no trail anymore. For a moment she cursed before smacking herself on the forehead, "Kagome has the Jewel, duh!" Sighing in irritation she pushed on through the bushes.

After several minutes of walking in the direction of the Jewel, she was starting to feel like she was not going to find them.

"Stop hurting her!"

She gasped, "Inuyasha?"

Yuzuki ran forward and didn't have much time to react. She saw the giant demon. She saw Sesshomaru. She saw the green man. She say Inuyasha. She saw Kagome. And what caught her attention was the woman falling to the ground with chains and little green men on her. As fast as she could, Yuzuki rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Yuzuki?" Kagome stuttered, she didn't expect her sister to show up.

As Yuzuki watched several little green men run away she responded, "Howdy."

The two girls tried to see if the woman was alright, and she seemed to be. Her eyes were open, taking in her surroundings. As she sat up, Inuyasha yelled at the both of them, "You three, get out of here!"

Yuzuki looked at him defiantly, "What the hell's going on here anyway?"

Sesshomaru glared at the newcomer. Another useless human. 'How wonderful,' He thought sarcastically. He raised his hand, a whip of poison escaping from his fingertip, "I think not." The whip cracked against the body of the giant demon and it did as it was commanded. It reached forward to grasp Inuyasha's mother, Kagome holding the woman and Yuzuki ready to strike even though she knew she couldn't really do anything to it.

"Mother!" Inuyasha cried in desperation as he rushed to their aid.

"Inuyasha!" His mother yelled in worry.

As Inuyasha put himself between the demon's hand and the three females, Inuyasha's mother held out her hands. Within them was a flower that began to glow, brighter and brighter until all four of them were engulfed in the light. In that one blinding flash of light, they vanished.

Sesshomaru had covered his face from the light, and when he looked again, Inuyasha, his mother, and the girls were all gone.

~O~O~O~

Yuzuki slept peacefully, only to be woken up by what felt like a pin-prick on her neck. She jolted awake, slapping the spot on her neck in surprise. She looked up and saw her sister. When she looked into her hand she saw Myoga, and when she looked around she saw the creepy scenery.

She looked right at Myoga, "First, don't do that again, you'll give me a heart attack. If you do do that again, I will squish you to the point you won't pop back from it. And second, what the hell is going on?" She was totally lost. The guy Sesshomaru shows up with a woman that is apparently Inuyasha's mother, and then said mother who should be human uses weird magical powers to take them here? And why was she asleep?

Kagome was a bit relieved that Yuzuki seemed to be alright, but that didn't stop her from worrying about Inuyasha. "Inuyasha's brother showed up wanting to know where their father's tomb is. When Inuyasha didn't tell him his mother showed up and that's when you came in. Now it turns out she isn't his real mother after all."

Yuzuki looked around again and spotted Inuyasha and a faceless woman. She was sure she made a disgusted face seeing Inuyasha being sucked inside of her. "The hell?" She muttered. "We have to go help Inuyasha. That don't look like a motherly hug to me."

Kagome nodded and they both made their way over to them. While they moved they spotted the little imp, Jaken. Who Yuzuki still referred to as, 'Little green man'. They didn't hear much until He shouted impatiently, "What's taking so long?! Get a move on before Sesshomaru comes back and-"

Before he could finish Yuzuki had squashed his face into the dirt. Kagome took a hold of his staff before it fell to the ground and said, getting louder as she went, "You mean stupid little toad!" And like that she used the staff to hit Jaken like a golf ball.

The twins ran toward the faceless woman, but she got up with Inuyasha and moved quickly out of reach. "Let him go, please!" Kagome pleaded.

"No!" The woman yelled.

Yuzuki rushed forward and grasped Inuyasha's silver hair as he was being sucked inside. She lost her grip as he was sucked in up to his waist. Yuzuki took a step back, thinking of what to do. She pulled so hard on his hair she had silver strands of hair stuck to her hand. She could hear Kagome vocalize what she was thinking.

"Kagome, his spirit. Awaken it!" Myoga said, "Behold the Un-Mother. Born from the grief of losing children to famine and war, she seeks to fill the void within herself by taking the spirits of others. In this case, Inuyasha's!"

Yuzuki had to admit that was really sad, but she couldn't let this thing suck up Inuyasha. Yuzuki looked back at the Un-Mother and gasped. Inuyasha was so far in only one of his hands was sticking out. "That's the way. Soon we'll be together, always."

Yuzuki heard Myoga tell Kagome to break the illusion and she turned around to see Kagome rushing forward, the staff she had hitting the water. "Inuyasha, snap out of it!"

And just like that the spell on Inuyasha was broken. With a loud wail, Inuyasha seemed to be ripped from the Un-Mother. He was expelled with such force, he rammed right into Yuzuki who was standing ten feet away. He knocked her to the ground and had to push him over to get up. "Are you alright?" She asked while rubbing her lower back.

Kagome got down next to them and asked him the same question. He looked blankly at the ground for a moment before whispering, "How dare she..." With renewed anger he shouted, "You pretended to be- I fell for it! I can't believe I thought she was my-" He grimaced and stopped talking. "What did you..."

The younger twin tried to tell him that it was Sesshomaru and Jaken that were behind this, but they all stopped and looked up. In the distance was Sesshomaru, "I know where it is now."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed.

Yuzuki and Kagome could hardly keep up their eye on him at the speed the demon rushed forward. In a second Inuyasha was a foot off the ground, being held around the neck by Sesshomaru. "Of all the places for him to hid it, all this time, it was right beneath our very noses. Or to be tecnical, above our very noses. Right above, one might say."

Yuzuki looked at him confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

 _AN - If you see any grammatical errors and especially spelling errors, point them out to me in a review or a PM. I do my best to read through the chapters when I post them, but I miss things._

 _Thank you for the **Guest** Review that pointed out a few errors, I went and fixed them!_

 _Please Review! :D_


	7. The Tetsusaiga - Part 2

:Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything other than Yuzuki and my own little twists to the plot.

 _Chapter 3_

 ** _The Tetsusaiga - Part 2_**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuzuki said, reaching for her sword. She wanted to attack Sesshomaru to free Inuyasha, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be wise.

Sesshomaru didn't spare her a glance and said, "Father was determined to keep it a secret, which is why he chose here to hide it."

Inuyasha grabbed his brothers hand that held him by the neck, his nails digging into the skin. "What are you talking about, you're making no sense at all."

There was a pause, as if Sesshomaru was pondering something. "Well then, little brother, since it was obviously done without your knowledge, how would you like to come with me and find out?" With lightning speed, Sesshomaru's hand was in front of Inuyasha's face and a bright light connected from his finger tips to Inuyasha's right eye.

Inuyasha began to scream from the pain. Kagome, Yuzuki and Myoga screamed in worry for their friend as they watched Inuyasha scream in pain. After several long moments Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha like a brick and Kagome was instantly at his side, "Inuyasha!" Yuzuki stood in front of them, sword drawn and ready to defend them.

Sesshomaru chuckled and looked back at the group, "No wonder searching for it underground was useless. Our father's tomb, hidden within a black pearl deep within your eye."

Inuyasha got to his feet, a snarl escaped his throat, "And all for something like that. You pretended she was my mother!" He was beyond pissed that such a creature had him believing his mother was actually there.

"Are you not amused?"

Inuyasha readied his claws, "No I'm not…" he lunged, attacking his older brother, "You bastard!"

Sesshomaru was easily able to dodge the attack by jumping into the air. Mid-jump the elder brother held out a finger and a bright green whip extended from it. The whip hit Inuyasha making him fall back onto the ground, clutching his chest where he was hit. When Sesshomaru sent for the second blow to finish off his pathetic excuse for a brother, the Unmother unexpectedly stepped forward. She put herself between the attack and Inuyasha, only to be blown to pieces. A bright green light exploded out but when the light was gone everyone could see the Unmother's body scattered everywhere.

Kagome gasped, "She gave up her life to protect him…"

Yuzuki was also confused, "What the hell, I thought she was on his side?"

Myoga shook his head, "Demon spirit or not, she still had a mother's heart, and isn't protecting her child what a mother can't help but do?"

The demon's head was still intact and is muttered, "My boy…" It continued to mumble until Sesshomaru put an end to it with his poison whip.

Kagome had had enough and was going to step forward to say something, "Hey you-!" But a hand from Yuzuki stopped her. She looked back at her twin and saw Yuzuki shaking her head.

Inuyasha agreed, "Kagome don't, or he'll kill all of us."

Just then the little green imp ran over to his master, "M'Lord! Lord Sesshomaru the staff of skulls is ours once more!"

Sesshomaru's lips hinted at a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He looked at the black pearl in his hand, "At last, the moment has come." He dropped the pearl onto the ground and proceeded to lift the staff and drop it harshly onto the pearl that began to glow.

Jaken gasped, "The old man laughs! It means the tomb will open!" Not a moment later there was a small glowing sphere in the air that widened into a portal. The only think you could see was darkness through it, and yet, without a word both Sesshomaru and his underling entered the portal.

"They're gone." Kagome observed.

"Yeah, but where to?" Yuzuki chimed in. She knew he had been looking for his father's tomb, but the fact that he had to use a magical portal-thing to get there made her cautious. What if they were walking into some sort of trap?

Myoga jumped up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder, "The portal! We must move quickly before it closes!" He looked at Inuyasha, pointing urgently, "Do you want your brother to take sole possession of your father's treasure?"

"Let him, what do I care?"

"But Sire!"

"I never said I'm not going in there, okay? Say your prayers Sesshomaru! You're dead!" He turned toward the two women behind him, "You guys stay here, it's too dangerous for-!" He turned back around to See Kagome already halfway through the portal and Yuzuki looking at him like he was an idiot. How could he not see them pass him and get to the portal?

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Kagome said to him trying to get him to hurry up. Based on what Myoga was saying this was a serious issue and the three of them needed to help out. Yuzuki wasn't sure if it was the smartest idea to go, but since Kagome was going she had to go too. She couldn't let her little sister get hurt.

The two girls went through the portal and soon after Inuyasha. As they floated through a purple vortex or color and light Inuyasha said, "You realize Sesshomaru's there!" He couldn't believe that the two of them wanted to come along after seeing how powerful his brother was.

"Well. duh!" Yuzuki said, "We saw him go through it!"

"And no one does that no matter who he is!" Kagome added.

Just then the purple void around them disappeared and they were all above a cluster of rocks. The rocks were everywhere and a thick fog made it hard to tell how far down they went. In the distance, a giant skeleton sat in a suit of armor.

The three fell a long distance before a skeletal bird caught them. Yuzuki was shocked, she had thought they were going to die there or something. Then a bird who they didn't even know decided to swoop in and save the day. Inuyasha looked a head, ignoring both the girls on either side of him, "Father."

Yuzuki and Kagome shared a glance, a little surprised. Seeing how both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha appeared human they thought their dad would be too. They had no idea that he would be so huge! Kagome said, "That pile of bones is your dad?"

Inuyasha turned to her, "What else would they be?"

Yuzuki slapped him on the back of the head, "We didn't think he would be so huge since you and Sesshomaru are human sized!"

Inuyasha growled at Yuzuki and was going to say something before Myoga interrupted, "It's true. He is huge because he himself was of incompable stature. Here he is, in truest form, undisguised. The treasured sword imbedded in his bones. That is what lord Sesshomaru is after."

The bird took them down the mouth of the great skeleton as Yuzuki pointed out, "Why would he even need it?" After all, he was already badass enough on his own. If he wasn't trying to kill Inuyasha she might actually admire him if not for the ten foot pole up his ass.

Before anyone could have time to answer the group saw Sesshomaru, hand on the hilt of a rusty old blade before it crackled with demonic power. Jaken gasped as he saw his master look at his hand that had been turned into an icy blue. A warning for trying to wield the blade. Jaken stepped forward cautiously, "It's not stuck, is it?"

Sesshomaru watched as his hand turned to its original color. "Father has done his work well."

"Sesshomaru!"

The demon turned to see his brother and the two girls standing on one of the ribs of the skeleton. The entire chest cavity made a large room for the two's oncoming fight. Inuyasha jumped down, claws ready to attack, "We're not finished yet!" He swiped for where Sesshomaru was but just before he would have made contact Sesshomaru moved out of the way. Inuyasha tumbled onto the ground before getting up and looking around, "Now where'd he go?"

Yuzuki jumped down, "Up there!" She shouted landing next to Inuyasha and taking her sword out ready to fight.

Sesshomaru gave the two a cold glare, "Be more respectful, it's our father's tomb."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Look who's talking! You're the one here robbing his grave! Why don't you respect him by leaving!"

Just then Myoga the flea hopped up and down on his shoulder, "Lord Inuyasha, turn back! Turn back!"

"How come?" he said as he turned to see the sword.

"Do you see it? The sword from your father's fang! Tetsusaiga!"

Yuzuki and Sesshomaru both turned to watch as Inuyasha approached the sword. "Huh? You mean this? A piece of junk!" Taking in the blades faded and rusty appearance he continued, "Tetsusai-wha? It couldn't even cut paper! Wet!"

Myoga said in all seriousness, "Lord Inuyasha, you must draw the sword. Please! And you lord Sesshomaru, you couldn't pull it out, could you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, "And you mean to say Inuyasha can?"

"Of course. It was always intended that lord Inuyasha should inherit it." Inuyasha looked at the flea on his shoulder wondering if that could really be true if his father had left him with anything. Then Myoga started to sweat and slowly walk back, "He was in charge of this tomb after all, that should be proof enough if ya ask me. So, hurry, take what is yours!"

Inuyasha thought for a moment and spat, "What inheritance? For all I care he can keep the rusty piece of junk!" Inuyasha took several steps away from the blade and pointed at Sesshomaru angrily, "What I do care about is all the other stuff! Good thing you're in a grave cause you're gonna die!" Inuyasha jumped up and slashed at him but once again he moved out of the way easily.

As he jumped down, Yuzuki took her chance and swing at him while he was in the air but once again he moved easily. "Were those aimed at me?" Sesshomaru asked them.

Both Yuzuki and Inuyasha ran at him and tried to rush him but he toyed with them both. They pushed Sesshomaru back to the wall and just when they thought they had him cornered he jumped and landed safely behind them. The two cursed while Sesshomaru was growing bored, "You both fight like children."

Myoga who was hiding behind Inuyasha's hair said, "You can't fight unarmed! Grab the sword Inuyasha!"

The half demon grunted when the flat edge of a sword hit the back of his head. Yuzuki glared, "Get the stupid thing! It couldn't hurt!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "Get the dumb sword, Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out, right? If you can't hit him in the body, hit him in the ego! Hurt his pride!"

Yuzuki huffed under her breath, "Probably hurt it enough knowing he can't pull it out."

After a second Inuyasha smirked, "I'll do it, if only to see the look on your face!" Inuyasha walked over to the sword and put his hand on the blade. There was no light like there was when Sesshomaru tried to draw out the blade. As the half demon began to pull and grunt in effort, a bright light shined from where the sword was imbedded into the platform.

As the light shined Kagome could be heard in the background, "Pull harder! Draw it out!" Everyone in the area watched anticipating what would happen. But, what did happen, was anticlimactic.

The light disappeared and everyone was shocked to see the blade still imbedded after such a light show. Everyone fell silent. Inuyasha looked up and after a moment said, "Yo." He grabbed Myoga and squished him between his fingers, "I couldn't pull the sword out, could I?"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother, annoyed by the waste of time. If his brother couldn't free the sword, he would rid the world of him before searching for another way to gain what he came there for. "Are you done? I am."

Before anyone could react Sesshomaru was rushing forward. Inuyasha had a fraction of a second to respond but it wasn't long until Inuyasha was pinned to the wall by his brother. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru as he was held by the neck. "I don't think you've met my poison claws." Sesshomaru said as he lifted his free hand and a green light shined from his claws.

Before Sesshomaru could deliver the blow Yuzuki was there and kicked Sesshomaru. The kick had connected with his breastplate, but there was no damage since Sesshomaru was able to jump out of the way just as the hit landed. He was starting to become irritated with these constant interruptions. Yuzuki glared at Sesshomaru as Inuyasha rubbed his neck and growled, "Hey, this doesn't concern you! Stay out of it!"

Yuzuki didn't look at him, "The hell it is." She ran forward and started swinging her sword at Sesshomaru while the demon seemed to dance around her as he dodged. He wondered what the girl was, she seemed to be part demon, but it was impossible. He wouldn't accept such a weakling could be even half a demon. Much like his younger brother she showed no use to him and was nothing but a nuisance.

Inuyasha watched for a second, confused why she was so angry all of a sudden. Just as he was about to jump into the fight he watched as Sesshomaru kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall just meters away from the Tetsusaiga.

"Yuzuki!" Kagome screamed as she jumped down the last five feet to the ground and ran to her sister. When she got to her sister, Yuzuki was sitting up glaring at Sesshomaru. Blood dripped from a cut on her brow and her back hurt like hell.

As Yuzuki was heaving and trying to stand, Inuyasha charged Sesshomaru again. This time Inuyasha could cut Sesshomaru's arm before he jumped away. "Sesshomaru!" he yelled in anger. Sesshomaru was surprised at how much faster his little brother had become. And that came from him harming that girl. It seems that the girls mean a great deal to him. When Sesshomaru jumped he focused his energy and used his poison whip. Inuyasha could block the first hit, but the second sent him to the ground.

Kagome looked up from her sister and saw Jaken about to harm the downed Inuyasha. She didn't' need to think about running up and kicking the imp before he could do anything. Jaken squawked and was dazed from the hit. "You coward!" Kagome shouted at him. How dare he try and attack Inuyasha while he was down!

Jaken moaned for a few seconds before getting up, "Why you!" He tried to hit Kagome with his staff and she easily caught it in her hands.

"You stinking toad!"

You stinking human!

"This human's gonna kick your-!"

"I don't think so!" Even though Jaken was much smaller than Kagome, he was still a demon and was stronger than he appeared. He pushed Kagome away and she fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru had resumed attacking Inuyasha. When he noticed Kagome Confronting the imp he called out to her but was quickly cut off by a direct punch to the jaw.

"What's the matter? Is that all you got?" Jaken taunted as Kagome got back up.

"Not even started." Kagome stated as she started to stand.

She paused when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Yuzuki looking down at her. "Stay back Kagome, alright?" Even though Kagome wanted to disagree, she bit her tongue and stood by the shrine.

Both girl's attention was the drawn to Inuyasha being beaten to the ground. He got up wobbly before jumping at his brother to attack. Sesshomaru was easily able to stop him by putting one hand up and shoving it into Inuyasha's stomach. He didn't break skin, but the sheer force was enough to make Inuyasha lose his breath. Sesshomaru smirked and lifted his free hand as it began to glow a sickly green. "The time has come. Die." Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha to the ground before moving in for the kill.

The twins saw this and both of them gasped. Yuzuki's mind raced, what could she do? She glanced at the old piece of junk sword on the shrine. "Fuck it." She muttered under her breath. Yuzuki reached for the blade and pulled. To her surprise, the sword came out with ease. She paused for a second.

It actually worked. Holy crap.

Yuzuki smirked and pointed the blade to Sesshomaru, who was already looking at her in shock. Along with everyone else around. "Look what I got Sesshomaru!" She had to admit, the blade felt good in her hand and she had a hunch that Myoga was right. This sword was a treasure. She could sense that there was a power hidden within the blade.

Inuyasha growled, "Don't' look at her, look at me!" Since Sesshomaru's grip loosened, he could get up and slice at his brother who easily got out of the way. Within a second he was in front of Yuzuki. She was surprised at his speed, but didn't jump, unlike her twin behind her who squeaked.

"What are you and how did you draw the sword?" Sesshomaru looked down at the woman and glared. She had been more of a problem than she was worth.

"Guess my kind of Half demon is better than his." She told him. His eyes narrowed more.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called, "Leave them alone, they're not involved in this!"

He turned his head to his little brother, "For some unknown reason I was unable to draw the Tetsusaiga. Fortunately, you're not able to draw it either. It is obvious that she must die." His hand shot out and grabbed Yuzuki by the neck, lifting her off of the ground.

"Yuzuki!" Kagome cried at the sight of her sister in the air. Yuzuki used her free hand and gripped his hand, trying to pry his hand away from her, but to no avail. The two locked eyes. Yuzuki looked into Sesshomaru's cold eyes, she knew he had no problem ending her life here and now. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw that even in the face of death she was defiant. He despised when weaker beings didn't surrender to their fate.

As Yuzuki hung there in Sesshomaru's hand, she dropped the blade. Kagome rushed in and grabbed the blade, bringing it to her chest. There was no way she was going to let Sesshomaru have it.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called, "You're right, it's weird she could do it and we couldn't, but they don't have anything to do with this! Kagome, give him the sword!"

Even though Kagome wanted to help her sister, she knew Yuzuki didn't want the sword going to Sesshomaru either. "No way! Why does he get to have it? If he couldn't pull it out it means he's not supposed to have it! Put my sister down and come and take it!"

"Don't be stupid! You're only human! So back off, shut up, and butt out!"

Kagome pointed the blade at him, "What do you know? You're just a-!" She paused when Sesshomaru suddenly dropped Yuzuki she crumbled to the ground coughing. Kagome got down next to her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder, glad that she was okay, for now.

Sesshomaru turned to the side and looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you're patience with this creature astonishes me. You protect her, indulge her, even seem to love her." He paused and walked forward a few steps toward Inuyasha. "Certainly these, feelings of mercy aren't something I inherited from our great and terrible father. It must have been that mother of yours, that human mother, that caused our father to meet his end in this place. Her blood effects you as well. Is it that that so endears you to them? When it comes to human's I of course have no such weakness." With the end of his speech, he turned and blasted the twins with his poison attack.

Kagome got down and hugged her sister, Tetsusaiga still in hand. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as the poison stung her skin and pushed them back against the wall. The wall then melted and buried the twins. Inuyasha watched, shocked, and angered at the loss of the two girls.

"Kagome! Yuzuki!"

Sesshomaru lowered his hand, satisfied with his work. "So fragile. Don't you agree little brother?"

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha was so angry he couldn't even form a sentence.

"Not just human's half breeds too. How dare the things say her kind was better, all half breeds are abominations." He turned to Inuyasha and his brother knew who he was talking about.

In a fit of rage Inuyasha rushed forward, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Sesshomaru dodged and easily wrapped Inuyasha in his fur, pulling him into the air.

"How could you think that with your dirty blood, that you are my equal?" He spun around, giving himself more power to hurl Inuyasha into the ground where he slid against the ground and hit the wall. Inuyasha got up and was about to say something before Sesshomaru once again came at Inuyasha with his poison whip. Inuyasha brought his arms up to guard against the whip. "You forget your station, worthless half breed!" He hit Inuyasha with an especially strong his that sent him into the wall again.

"Half breed, am I?" He got up, using the wall as a crutch as his eyes fell on the spot both the twins had fallen. He growled, "Half breed or full breed, I don't care. But when you insult my mother that's when I get angry. For her sake then if nothing else, I'm gonna make you pay!" He rushed forward and successfully landed a hit on Sesshomaru's breastplate. "That was for mother!" He jumped away and he hit him again, "This was for Yuzuki!" Sesshomaru jumped away again and Inuyasha hit again, "And this is fore Kagome!"

When the two landed on the ground, Sesshomaru looked down and noticed how his armor fell apart. An amused smirk pulled his lips. "All that for a memory and a few dead mortal girls? If I knew that's all it would take to make you fight, I would have killed them sooner."

Inuyasha sneered, "I'm gonna slit your stomach take out your guts and put 'em in a bowl! By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna wish it was you who was dead!"

Out of nowhere, the pile the twins were stuck in moved and both the twins popped out, seemingly unharmed. "Air! Air!" Yuzuki yelled, "Sweet, sweet, air!"

"I thought we were gonners!" Kagome stated, catching her breath. She spotted Sesshomaru and pointed the Tetsusaiga at him, "Hey you! You tried to kill us, didn't you!"

The twins freed themselves and walked over to Inuyasha, Yuzuki rubbing the back of her stiff neck. "Oh, I never got that Impression Kagome."

Ignoring her sister's sarcastic remark, she continued, "Don't think you're gonna get away with it mister!" She handed the sword to Inuyasha who was still floored, "Here, I think we underestimated it, don't let us down."

There was a pause from Inuyasha, "Uh, so, how are you still alive?"

"The sword, that's what protected you." Sesshomaru realized. He didn't count on the blade protecting them.

Myoga began jumping, "Of course, those nails of his make a deadly poison, it had to be the sword or they would have died. Why not put it to the real test and try it on Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was becoming increasingly frustrated with the constant interruptions. "Such big words from such small vermin." Sesshomaru's body began to emit a purple glow and the air around him spun. It picked up the bones covering the ground and started to fling them around like they were nothing. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha so she wouldn't get hit while Yuzuki hit them away with her hands. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't in the least fazed by it and let the bones hit him as they shattered. "Let's see if a half breed can even wield the Tetsusaiga. I myself shall be the witness."

The whites of his turned red as the aura around him turned explosive as he transformed into his demon form. After several moments of debris being thrown at all of them, they looked up and saw the giant demon dog. Sesshomaru's true form was huge and deadly, pure white fur and blood red eyes. He still had the crescent moon on his forehead and markings on his face.

Inuyasha laughed and looked at the Tetsusaiga, "Now that I'm using this, I'll win for sure." Sesshomaru took a step forward toward them and he continued, "Yup, I'd say this battle's just about finished before it even began!" Sesshomaru barked and growled. Inuyasha turned to the twins and said, "you guys go and hid, I'll take care of this."

"Sure, but where?" Kagome questioned.

As Inuyasha jumped into the fight Yuzuki pulled Kagome back. "We'll just keep out of the way. That's the best we can do." She wanted to jump in and fight, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be much good from here on out. Not to mention Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga. If he could figure out how to use it, then she was certain they would all make it out alive.

Inuyasha jumped into the air far above Sesshomaru, "This is it sword, show me what you're made of!" Right before he was going to hit Sesshomaru he jumped, making Inuyasha dodge Sesshomaru's counter attack. Before it was too late he could get one hit on Sesshomaru's neck, but it did nothing.

Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was going to jump on her! There was no way she was letting that happen! Her sister had the same thought and grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her out of the way.

Inuyasha landed, irritated, "Didn't even make a scratch!"

Inuyasha dodged a few more attacks from his brother. The twins watched and they both hoped that Inuyasha would make it out all right and unscathed. When Sesshomaru buried his muzzle into the ground and pulled it back out, his saliva dripped to the ground. It was thick and purple and dissolved anything it touched. Yuzuki looked at it and grimaced, "With a mouth like that good luck finding someone to kiss you. Right Kagome?" She nudged her twin to try and lighten the mood.

"Yuzuki, not now!" How could she even think of saying something like that at a time like this? And on top of that, who would want to kiss a guy who tried to kill them?

Inuyasha looked at Myoga, "Hey Myoga, what's the deal? This thing can't even bruise, let alone cut!"

"Well, lord Inuyasha, it will make a good heirloom if nothing else. N-now if you're excuse me."

Inuyasha looked at the retreating flea, "Wha- H-Hey!" It was then he noticed the green haze filling the chamber, "Uh oh, Kagome! Yuzuki! Get off the ground!"

"Let's get going Kagome!" Yuzuki said as she pulled her up the wall as she started to climb.

As they climbed up large roots Kagome asked her sister, "What about Inuyasha, will he be okay?"

"I don't know, Kagome. But it won't do him any good if he is worried about us."

Down on the ground Inuyasha was still dodging his brother's attacks. The skulls and bones on the ground were starting to dissolve from the poison in the air. When Inuyasha's vision became blurry he knew he needed to get out of the haze so he jumped all the way up out of it and onto a ledge. He coughed, trying to rid his lungs of the lethal poison. He tried to get up and move, but his arms and legs were going numb.

From the hazy mist below Sesshomaru lurked, and as Inuyasha tried to move, he took his chance and grabbed Inuyasha with his teeth. Sesshomaru seemed to smile as he shook his head back and forth. Inuyasha was beginning to have enough and was getting frustrated with the hunk of junk so he decided to stick the end of it into Sesshomaru's eye.

The pain caused Sesshomaru to twist around and jump up and through the roof of the chamber. Inuyasha had enough time to get out of his jaws and land on their father's shoulder. Kagome and Yuzuki had climbed all the way out by now and Kagome called out in worry for Inuyasha. Myoga popped up and saw Inuyasha was all right so he cheered, "Now do you see the power of Tetsusaiga? Oh, you're giving Sesshomaru what for I hope!"

Inuyasha's grp tightened out of anger, "Where have you been? This thing's about as useful as a walking stick!"

Myoga blinked, "Oh, so, maybe it wasn't from your father." He crossed his arms and sighed, appearing to think of a solution. But then, to the surprise of everyone, he ran.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

Yuzuki deadpanned, "Well, aren't we all shocked."

"Why am I not surprised?" Inuyasha asked himself. "What am I gonna do with this thing?" He didn't have time to say anything more because Sesshomaru pounced again. The two engaged in combat, Inuyasha still unable to use the sword properly.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way of one of Sesshomaru's blows and landed feet away from where Yuzuki and Kagome where hiding. "That's it! Sock it to him Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "I think the first one hit!"

"What are you, nuts? That wasn't even close!" Inuyasha stated

"But the sword is yours now, all you gotta do is believe in it! Like I believe in you!"

Yuzuki stood behind her twin, hand on her cheek, "Oh Kagome, how sweet."

Kagome turned and glared at her twin, silently telling her to shut up, and shut up she did. Inuyasha butted in, "you are nuts! This sword is good for nothing. Me, I'll live, I'm half demon. Yuzuki might live… You though, you ain't got a chance."

Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes. "So, I should just give up hope?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Wait, you're not crying, are you?" He was about to yell at her to stop it but his attention was drawn to Yuzuki who stood behind Kagome. Her sword was ready to be drawn and the look in her eyes could kill a man. So, he opted for different words, "Just shut up and let me protect you!" Those words were enough to surprise both twins.

Sesshomaru came back, ready to fight and Inuyasha walked out, "Stay here and watch."

Kagome was surprised at his words, "Did I hear that right, did he just said he'd protect me?"

"Yup," Yuzuki confirmed, "Guess he really does care."

When Inuyasha came face to face with his brother again, he readied the blade, "Let's get this over with." As he got ready to fight the Tetsusaiga pulsed in his hand. The sword felt different than before. Like it could accomplish something.

When Sesshomaru jumped into the air Inuyasha jumped to meet him. The Tetsusaiga transformed to everyone's amazement. Inuyasha used the blade and cut up Sesshomaru's left arm, and when he reached the shoulder, he cut it off. Sesshomaru fell to the ground, blood freely flowing from his wound.

Inuyasha used this time to admire the sword. It really was a fang. As Sesshomaru stood, Inuyasha said, "It is a fang. The old man really did leave something worthwhile. So here we are, two brother's fighting over father's sword. But compared to him, you and I are nothing. Don't you get it? We're like a couple of flees jumping around on his body. We'd be lucky if he didn't squash us flat. So maybe I don't have many memories of him, but it was me father decided to hid his tomb in after all. I'd rather give up my eye that his sword! Maybe I'm not so worthless then, am I!"

Sesshomaru had had enough of the chit chat and lunged again, determined to finish Inuyasha off once and for all. Inuyasha meat him in the air and slashed across Sesshomaru's chest, knocking him off of their father. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru shined and transformed into a small glowing ball and flew off.

Knowing they had won, Yuzuki and Kagome ran out to him as he stabbed the Tetsusaiga in the ground and took a breather. "I take it back," he began, "It's not such a piece of junk after all."

Myoga appeared on his shoulder, "See, I was right, if you had listened to me in the first place-" he was cut off by Inuyasha trying to squish him. He stopped Inuyasha's finger and pointed over to one of the skeletal birds. "I wasn't running away, I was getting us a ride home."

Inuyasha was actually surprised, "Oh, so you didn't run away!"

Yuzuki raised a brow, "Myoga, of course you ran away. Don't be so hopeful Inuyasha. Now let's go home, my back is killing me!" She had a feeling they all had had enough for the day.

A/N - Finally done! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
